


Sink or Swim 落水奇缘

by Nightingale_in_Nirvana



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Amnesia, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Honestly Erik what are you thinking, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Charles, Romance, Slow Burn, dadneto, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_in_Nirvana/pseuds/Nightingale_in_Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是个有三个孩子的单身奶爸，很久之前Sebastian Shaw毁了他的生活，他一直怀恨在心。尽管Erik试图继续生活，但偶然一次机会让他遇见了Shaw无礼而骄纵的Omega，Charles，这让他的旧仇复燃。</p><p>一次事故之后，Charles进了医院，Erik去看他时发现Charles失忆了。困惑之中，Charles误以为Erik就是他的伴侣。</p><p>Erik知道他应该说清误会，但是他怎么可能放过这次小小的复仇计划呢？</p><p>(电影《落水姻缘》又名《小迷糊表错情》AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sink or Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648683) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



> 【作者的话】我一直想写《落水姻缘》的梗，终于开始创作:') 尽管我借用了那个电影故事起源的背景，但它不会完全依附于电影的。我希望喜欢这部电影的粉丝不会介意！当然，这个故事基本上写完了，我还在进行后续编辑工作，不必担心会坑。  
> 谢谢[thenewgothicromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewgothicromance/pseuds/thenewgothicromance)和 [Thacmis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thacmis/pseuds/Thacmis) 。你们最棒！
> 
> 【译者的话】非常喜欢这篇新文，我要在这里给所有戳进来看文的小伙伴一个警示： **这里会涉及零星Charles和Shaw的关系，但是并没有实质内容，** Charles一开始是Shaw的Omega，为了保护妹妹Raven免于遭受嫁给Shaw的命运，代替妹妹嫁给了Shaw，他被Shaw标记了，结合腺上有bonding mark。Ending太太强调这个ABO世界里她设计了一个"chemical divorce"，Omega是可以通过化学药物去除bonding mark的。（如果看到这里已经忍不住了，或是被雷到的亲们，请点右上角那个×！）

“五号码头，”Erik重复道，再次检查Azazel潦草的笔记。这里就是五号码头，那么这就是他所寻找的那艘船，不过称之为船似乎是可悲的。一艘巨型豪华的游轮矗立在他眼前，崭新耀眼，尤其是在它周围那些脏兮兮的渔船以及那些破破烂烂的快艇的衬托下，简直光彩夺目。

Erik耸耸肩，提了提工具箱，踏上通往底层甲板的登船桥。“Hey！”他喊道。“Hello！”

一个深色头发的男人从上层探下头来。“需要帮助么？”他朝下喊道，带着点儿口音。

“是啊，我是电修人员。”

“啊，请稍等。”那个脑袋消失了。

Erik借此机会再次审视这艘巨大的轮船，好奇它为什么要见鬼的停在这样一个无名的海边小镇而不是某些豪华而私人的港口。甚至是这艘船上的金属都和其他船上的不一样，更坚固更名贵。

那个人终于来到Erik面前，面带礼貌的微笑。“Hello，”招呼道，完美无瑕。“我的主人请你来的。我们上层甲板的电力出了点儿问题。空调瘫痪了。”

听到“主人”一词Erik挑了挑眉头，但是考虑到可以赚快钱，这个称呼并不值得多想。“让我看看。”

那个人点点头，带领Erik来到上了二层甲板来到最顶层，顶层甲板的光景令人赞叹。那里还有一个人，悠闲地靠在位于船首柔软的横坐板上，他穿着一条极度紧身的蓝色泳裤（speedo），敞着浴袍。

“Janos,”他有些含糊不清地说道。“很热。”

“是的，先生，”Janos立即答应着，就近拿起一瓶红酒，给那位慵懒的人重新蓄满酒杯。“电力维修人员已经来修理了。”

他醉醺醺的，几乎光裸着身体，迷茫的蓝眼睛望向Erik。“天啊，hello，”他慢吞吞地说道，他的嘴唇翘起一个顽皮的弧度。

“空调，”Erik快速说，无视那个明显的挑衅，Janos点点头，带着他沿着客舱外廊来到空调机跟前，接着又略带歉意地返回到那位毫无疑问难伺候的主人身边。Erik很快找到了问题点，动用能力简单搜索了一下，很高兴发现故障相对容易修复，然后投入工作中。那个醉得稀里糊涂的男人正和佣人交谈，他甜美的声音从角落里传来。

“我希望快点儿修好。要是不赶快点的话，我马上就死掉了。我能再喝点儿那瓶美味香醇的红酒么？谢谢，亲爱的。哦，还有Sebastian去哪儿了？”Erik愣住了，不经意间将手中的电线折弯。“我一整天都没看到他了。”

“他进城取点儿东西。”

那人呵呵笑了一声。“我觉得也是。我希望他在那儿勾搭个人（gets his dick wet there），这样他就不用烦我了。”

Erik皱皱眉头，但他并不必被卷入富人无聊的绯闻之中。他让自己全心全意专注工作，无视那些空洞的谈话。他十分专心于动作，甚至没有听到从他身后传来的脚步声，直到突然一道阴影遮住他，让他从炽热的阳光之中得以短暂的解脱。

“修好了么？”

Erik，从他蹲坐的位置，转向对方，他顺着那人略带肌肉的双腿向上望去，越过他凸起的泳裤，掠过他平坦的小腹，途径他淡粉色的乳尖，目光最终落在他的脸颊上。

“没有。”他说，一阵微风拂过，携夹着一股香甜的气息，Erik不用自主地嗅入鼻腔。

一个Omega。

他本该猜到的。Omega是最为稀缺，不过Erik倒也有熟知的Omega，他们就和Alpha还有Beta一样勤奋固执。然而，上流社会对待Omega较为不同，他们像是珍稀的宠物一样被宠溺娇惯，确保他们的一生毫无一丝困难。那个毛茸茸的小东西，毫不稀奇，就是个被骄纵的小屁孩儿。

“你能快点儿么？我真的很热。”

Erik咬咬牙。“我正修理呢。如果没有打扰会更容易些。”

“粗鲁，”那个Omega颦蹙着说，但他转身走了，摇摇晃晃地下了楼。Erik的眼睛瞥到他后颈上的咬痕，这就解释了为什么没有在Erik一踏上甲板的时刻就注意到他的气味。结合过的Omega们仍然很好闻，但是他们的气息中混着Alpha的味道，削弱了原本的味道，使之不再那么引人注意。

Erik耸了耸肩，重新投入工作，并及时地修理好了空调。他在牛仔裤上擦着手，再次回到游轮的前部。“现在空调机可以工作了。”

“真好，”慵懒的Omega说，啜饮一大口红酒。“Janos，做个好人，打开它。”Janos点点头走进客舱，过了一会儿又出来将门敞开，让凉风贯通。“完美。”Omega心满意足地微笑着，完全不在乎这样所造成的能源浪费。怪不得空调会崩溃。

“付他钱，”那个Omega施发着命令，在横座板上调整着姿势，苍白的大腿慵懒地敞开着。Erik试图无视他，结果一败涂地，仅仅在Janos拿着鼓鼓囊囊的钱包返回时才将眼睛从他身上移开。他将工具箱放在就近的桌子上，填写起一张维修收据。那个Omega滑下座位，晃晃悠悠地走过来查看Erik的工具箱，就像一只得到新玩具的猫咪。

“别动，”Erik命令道，依旧填写着表格，没有抬头。他被一阵响亮的声音惊吓到，钢笔悬浮在空中，他环视一周，发现他的工具箱底朝天摔在甲板上，工具散落在轮船边缘。即使他反应敏捷，也只能用能力救起两件工具，剩下的则飞出了船。

“Oops,”Omega叫了一声，接着大笑起来，笑声轻盈迷醉。

Erik把他推到一边，他痛苦地叫着，夸张地摔倒在地，Erik没理他，而是跪在船上捡拾起散落的工具。“真他妈见鬼！你把我一大半工具都弄到水里去了！”

“你本来就不该放得那么靠边儿！”Omega回敬他。

Erik瞪大眼睛转过来看着他。“你开玩笑么？错都在你身上，你这个烂醉鬼！”

“抱歉你说什么？”他似乎试图将手放在胸口以表震惊，但他的手放得有点儿低，而是落在了小腹上。

“你非常，非常的无礼。”

“啊，先生，”Janos试图劝架，但是那个Omega打断了他。

“Janos，送客！”他喊道，一边用手指戳向Erik，一边说，“他自己不对反而怪我！他个混蛋！”

“我是混蛋？”Erik不可思议地反问道。“你是个被宠坏的小婊子！”

Omega的一脸被冒犯的神色，张着嘴巴。“你真的很讨厌。我一毛钱都不会给你。”

“什么？”Erik低头瞅着剩下的半箱子工具。“你得还我工具。”

Omega起身，双手掐腰。“我他妈什么都不用做。”

Erik一下跳起来，面对着Omega。“现在给我听好了——”

Janos伸出胳膊拉住Erik，Omega冲他邪魅的笑着。“一个好斗的Alpha威胁一个被标记的Omega？哦我的天啊，Janos， 我们是不是该报警了？”

Erik被拦住无法向前。“你得付我工钱，还有赔我工具，”他平静地说。

“给他一百块，Janos，就这么多。”Omega回到沙发上躺下，伸开腿晒太阳。“没什么好谈了。”

Janos陪同Erik下了船，他咬牙切齿地接受了那可怜巴巴的一百块酬劳，这些钱根本不够。他站在码头上，尽可能地盯着那艘游轮。他寻思着破坏什么东西泄愤，最好是那些既重要又昂贵的东西，但是不行，这些富人们认识他，而且完全不讲道理。他们会报警，而Erik会失去一切...再一次的。

一怒之下，他用能力找到了刚修好的空调机，集中全部注意力，喘息着，然后让它短路了。他窃笑着，走出了码头。

他试了三次才将他那辆破烂的卡车打着火，终于重获新生，Erik开着车往回走。他拎出手机给Azazel打了个电话，把整件事都告诉了他，他一边重述的时候，一边愤由心生。

“你第一单生意变成这样真倒霉，”Azazel说。“如果他们再打电话来，我们会拒绝再派人去。让我再看看那个客户的姓名。”对面沉寂了一会儿。“五号码头，Charles Shaw，对么？”

卡车几乎失控了，但是他用能力稳住了车，将车小心翼翼地停了下来。

“什么？”他嘶吼道。

“Charles Shaw，”Azazel重复说。“我知道你恨那名字，但是...”

“不，不是因为那个，”Erik说。“他的丈夫叫Sebastian。那艘游轮——他提供了那艘游轮的名字了么？”

“卡斯帕蒂娜号（Caspartina）。”

那名字和挂在Shaw办公室的照片上名字一样。照片中，他和他的朋友站在游轮上，虚情假意地笑着。他们鄙夷地瞥着Erik，看着他一次又一次地乞求Shaw。

愤怒油然而生。“就是他。”

“Erik，”Azazel快速说，语气中充满警告。“别冲动。你再经不起承担冲动的后果了。”

Erik身上的每一处肌肉都绷紧了，卡车的上的金属在他周围忧虑地嘎吱作响。能羞辱全世界人的人，当然他妈的是Sebastian Shaw的Omega，并且Erik对此当然也无能为力。他本该变本加厉地强迫他支付报酬和索要赔偿。他不该像个懦夫一样退缩，夹着尾巴跑掉。

“Erik，”Azazel又喊了一声，耐心而强硬。“你该放手了。Shaw已经从你那里夺走太多东西了。别再让他得逞了。”

Erik紧握着双手放在方向盘上，关节发白，但他深吸一口气说，“你说得对。”

 

* * *

 

Erik重新启动卡车的时候，脑子还乱糟糟的。他试图剥离思绪，平息愤怒，收起它们，然而想要砸东西的冲动依旧没有完全散去。当他快到家的时候，他看见另外一辆车停在门前的树荫下。他的房子简陋破烂，外墙的油漆已经脱落，门廊凹凸不平摇晃不稳，那辆纯蓝崭新的轿车显得很不和谐。

纱网门打开了，一个女人从里面走了出来，她穿着衬衫和休闲裤，墨镜挂在脖子上。“Lehnsherr先生？”她问。

“正是，”Erik回答道，用力摔上车门。“你是？”

她伸出手和Erik握了握手说，“Moira MacTaggert。我是兰德尔小学的老师。我来看看马上入学的学生，然后我发现三个孩子，两个七岁，一个六岁，独自在家已经有好几个小时了。想解释一下么？”

Erik猥琐了一下。“你瞧，我刚刚办完急事儿回来。”

她不为所动。“你需要有人在这里照顾你的孩子们。他们告诉我，自从奶奶去世之后，这种事经常发生。”

Erik挤出一个笑容，希望看上去不太僵硬。“他们喜欢夸大事实。这种情况很少发生。”

她近距离地审视着他，眯起了眼睛。“如果我下周再来，发现这几个孩子还没有人照顾，我会通知CPS的，我很抱歉。”（译注：CPS：Child Protective Services儿童福利保护部）

Erik的心砰砰地撞击着胸膛，但他面不改色地说，“我理解。”

Erik看着那辆车，直到它消失在他视线里。Pietro是第一个冲出家门的，直冲Erik，扑进他的怀抱，撞得他喘不过气，他的语速太快，Erik根本听不清楚。Wanda很快也跟着出来，身后的Lorna跟着她出来的时候，她却把门关上了。她冲她吐了吐舌头。“笨蛋！”她边说边跑进Erik的怀抱，拽着他的牛仔裤。

“不许那么说你妹妹，”Erik假装批评她，疲惫不堪。

“我想怎么说她就怎么说。”Wanda说。“她是个讨厌鬼。”

“Yeah！”Pietro附和着，这是Erik听懂他说的第一个词。

Lorna站在纱网门后，哭了起来。

Erik叹了口气。这就是他的生活。他得找个法子来解决这个问题。

 

* * *

 

游轮启动的时候，Charles正在卧室里，拿着红酒瓶直接对嘴喝酒，这意味着Sebastian回来了。

“我亲爱的，”他边说边昂首阔步地走进房间，“我听说你今天过得很不愉快。愿意和我说说么？”

“不了，”他果断地说。“我并不太想谈这个。你去哪儿了？”

Sebastian放纵地微笑着，在Charles身边躺下。“在家处理工作，确保能让我美丽的Omega快乐。”

“你真好，”Charles说，根本无意。Sebastian的意识触摸起来就像往常一样模糊牢固，这是他变种能力的附带后果。Charles更乐意于此。他不想知道这个像蛇一般的人在密谋着什么。Sebastian的手抚摸上Charles光裸的大腿，轻轻揉捏着。

“一个吻如何？”

Charles敷衍地在他嘴唇上压了一下，然后畅饮一口红酒。Sebastian用尖锐的眼神注视着他，不过他开口说话的时候听起来心情愉悦。“去外面甲板上走走如何？今晚的景色很美。”

Charles并不想去，但如果这意味着Sebastian不再会抚摸他的大腿，晚间散步听起来的确不错。“那么走吧。”

Charles不情愿地留下酒瓶，慢吞吞地走进微冷的晚风中。黑暗中唯有星光与月光交织，Sebastian牵起Charles空着的那只手，挎着他的臂弯，就好像是参加某个奢侈的派对一般，慢慢踱着步子。

转了几圈之后，他们站在游轮头部休息，手肘倚在栏杆上，张望着，看着墨色的海水。海岸线已经消失在远方，Charles无聊地想着他们接下来会去哪儿，即使那并不是特别重要。他的头轻飘飘的，满是酒精带来的快乐，即使Sebastian就站在他身边，也不能毁了他的好兴致。事实上，尽管Charles不愿意承认，但是Sebastian今晚闻起来很棒，他Alpha的气息让Charles掌心冒出细汗。他得快点儿找到他藏在船上的那些避孕药，他心想，责怪自己对热潮期的大意。他最不想发生的事情就是真的怀上Sebastian的孩子。

“你在想什么，我亲爱的？”Sebastian 柔声问道。

“孩子，”Charles如实回答，希望那是他想听到的答案。不错，他的思维一下明亮起来，那的确是个正确的答案，尽管Charles觉得自己可能会恶心。

他压下厌恶之情。是他来承受这些，总好过是Raven。无论Charles这辈子做过什么，他从未后悔让妹妹免于嫁给Sebastian的命运。

Sebastian在Charles的脖颈处落下一个吻，他的嘴唇勾勒着结合标记，两种冲突的感受蔓延在Charles体内，他强忍着，想要推开他和扑入他的冲动势均力敌。“你真是完美无瑕，”Sebastian说，他的嘴唇滑过Charles的肌肤。“这真的是太糟糕了。”

Charles还没来得及惊讶得眨眼睛，就被Sebastian用力一推，翻过围栏，跌了下去。他猛然落入水中，冰冷的海水灌满了他，让他透不过气。

他浮上水面，扑腾着，试图呼救，然而他被海水呛到，咸涩的海水灼烧着喉咙。他挣扎着漂浮着，然而海浪袭来，他绝望的挣扎也随之耗尽。游轮渐渐远去，Sebastian仍然站在围栏边，盯着Charles，脸上堆着平静的笑容。Charles最后又试图用心电感应发出绝望的呼救，然而，他的双腿渐渐投降，希望也慢慢消逝。最终，疲倦攻陷了他，将他吞没于一片黑暗中。

 

* * *

 

Pietro朝Wanda的脸上扔了一块华夫饼，她尖叫着，舀起满满一勺蛋液准备冲他发射。结果她没打中Pietro，蛋液反而被甩在了Lorna绿色的头发上，蛋液顺着发丝慢慢流下滴在桌子上。

“别闹了，”Erik冲双胞胎怒吼，然而太迟了，泪水已经慢慢涌上Lorna的眼眶。Erik把她抱上膝头，扯了一张餐巾纸给她擦头发，轻轻地摇晃着她，以防她嚎啕大哭。

Azazel目睹了整件事情的经过，他被逗乐了。“做家长的乐趣。”

Erik恶狠狠地瞅了他一眼，然而Pietro打断了他，他果断阻止了Pietro用手指去蘸枫糖浆吃。幸运地是，餐厅几乎没人，女招待Angel也看得不那么紧。他们上次来吃饭的时候，她曾骄傲地给他们炫耀她的翅膀，Wanda说长大之后她想要那样的变种能力。Erik现在还没完全搞明白Wanda的能力，但是他怀疑如果她极其渴望要一双翅膀的话，真有可能成功。

“看起来今天不能上班了，”Erik叹着气说。“我不知道我要怎么挣钱养家了。妈妈没有一点儿存款。”

“我以为你搬回这里是因为物价低廉，”Azazel说，从Pietro好奇的小手边抽走尾巴。

“的确是便宜，但也不是免费啊。”Erik趴到桌子上，Wanda趁机把鸡蛋塞进他的耳朵里。他甚至都没心思指责她，仅仅将鸡蛋扣了出来。“我需要雇个保姆。”

“不错你是得雇个人。或者再找个老婆。”

Erik皱起眉头，直起身。“不要。”

“已经过去六年了，Erik。”

“不。”

“好吧，”Azazel举起双手投降。Erik知道他儿时的玩伴只是想帮忙，但是他最不需要的就是再被教育一顿。“我不再劝你了。”角落里的放着一台老式电视，画质有些拙劣，Azazel转过身去看。电视里正播报地方天气预报，以及海浪预警，这时播报员插入了一条重大新闻。

一个化着浓妆的女记者站在医院门口，神色严肃，Erik曾几次经过那里。

“Jim，我们现在在韦瑟福德医院，这里有一个正在发生的故事。今天早上，有渔民发现有一个人躺在海滩上昏迷不醒。他被迅速送往医院治疗，我现在就这家医院门前，据说现在他已经醒了。我们正在等待更多消息，不过我们公布了一张他的照片，并期待能够找到他的家人。”

Erik手一松，咖啡洒得到处都是，Wanda开心地叫起来，一边用手指蘸着咖啡在桌上画画。

“据描述，那名男子一头棕发，一双蓝眸，身高大约一米六八，体重140磅，”播报员继续说，而Erik并没有在听，当看到Charles Shaw的照片的一瞬间，他的脑子彻底不转了，画面中的Charles苍白而迷茫，但他不会认错的。

“就是他，”Erik说，他将Lorna放在身边的座位上，她抬头望着Erik。

“是谁？”她和Azazel同时问道。

“Charles Shaw。”Erik咬牙切齿的说。

“就是他？”Azazel反问道。“好吧，不得不说Shaw的品味不赖。”他瞥到Erik的神情，玩味的语气逐渐消失。“Erik，”他警告他。

“我要去见他，”Erik不容分辩地说，从卡座中起身。

“什么？为什么？”Azazel问道。“已经过去了，Erik。”

“还没完。他欠我钱。”Erik环视了一下他三个孩子，希望自己看起来比较严肃。“听Azazel的话。”

“Erik，等等！你不能让你的自尊心作怪！”

Erik没有回答，他冲出餐馆，头也没回。上天给予他第二次机会证明自己不是好惹的人。他不能再让Shaw的Omega逃脱了。

 

* * *

 

听说Erik认识他们的病人，前台的护士十分高兴。“哦，谢天谢地，”她攥着双手说。“医生已经有点担心了。”

“担心？”Erik反问道，护士带着他穿过大厅。“他伤得很严重么？”Erik并不是很关心，但他也不想见到个彻彻底底的疯子。

“哦，不是，”她说。“但由医生给你解释会更好。我恐怕可能会比较震惊。”

“什么会比较震惊？”Erik问，然而护士仅仅同情地看着他，什么也没说。她敲了敲门，站在房间里的医生转过身，Erik被他的样貌惊呆了。他身材高大，浑身上下长着蓝色的皮毛，他是Erik见过最可怕的变种人之一。他穿着干净的白大褂，戴着一副小眼镜，即使这样，他看起来依如野兽一般。片刻之后，目瞪口呆的Erik才发现病床上没有人，而Charles在窗边来回踱着步子，阳光洒在他身上。

“他认识我们这位神秘人，”护士说，那位医生的脸上露出笑容，锋利的牙齿隐约可见。

“真是太棒了！”

Charles停了下来，转过身面对Erik，瞪大了眼睛看着他。他看起来和昨天那个奢靡娇纵的Omega完全不同，他穿着过大的病人服，头发乱蓬蓬的，缀满雀斑的脸颊苍白无色。“真的么，”他小声问道，满是怀疑，“你知道我是谁？”

“当然，”Erik回答说，好奇这个小鬼在玩什么把戏。“你是Charles——”然而Charles突然啜泣一声，猛地直冲Erik环起他，将脸埋在他的颈窝用力嗅着。Erik僵住了，他的胳膊无力的垂在身体两侧。

“这真是太好了，”医生说道。“我很高兴问题解决了。你瞧？我告诉过你，你的伴侣会来找你的。”

Charles点点头，他的鼻尖仍然埋在Erik的脖颈处。“感谢上帝你来了，”他轻语道。Erik无助地眨眨眼睛。

“我不是——”他说，但是拉开距离，抬头望着Erik，明亮的蓝眼睛里闪着泪光，到了嘴边的话被Erik吞了回去。

“我要和你的伴侣谈谈，”医生和颜悦色地说，轻抚Charles的肩头让他安心。“他还不知道发生了什么。”

Charles点点头，最终松开了Erik，突然脱离温暖的怀抱令他难受。他擦了擦眼睛，眼角依旧挂着泪。“我理解。”

然而Erik却不理解。Erik现在他妈一点儿头绪都没有，他惊慌的神色渐渐流露出来，医生强壮惊人的手掌按在他背后，将他带出房间。Erik走出房间那一瞬，Charles呜咽了一声。

“我是Hank McCoy，”医生自我介绍，他带领Erik来到他的办公室，请他坐下来，关上房门，接着绕到办公桌后坐了下来。“你昨晚一定不好过。我能问问你的伴侣走失，为什么你没有报警？”

“我的伴侣...”Erik重复着，一时语塞。

“我知道这一切对你来说相当震惊。”

你绝对想象不到，Erik心想。

“我们确信他在水里泡了很长时间，”McCoy医生解释说，“但我们不能确定他最后怎么漂上岸的。他肯定是从高处坠落到水里，因为他的颅脑外部有轻微创伤，这也是造成他失忆的原因。”

“失忆？”Erik反问道。

McCoy医生抿起嘴唇。“他什么都不记得了。”

Erik眨眨眼睛。

“我知道这听起来很糟糕，”医生继续说，“但是有理由相信他的记忆会失而复得，尤其是，倘若他能处在他所熟悉的环境里，比如在你身边，在他的家人身边，以及他所拥有的物品。我们给他做了各项检查，他的体征基本没问题，除了他的嗅觉能力。”McCoy医生稍微挪动了下坐姿。“你知道Omega们的嗅觉极其灵敏，我确定。可是，他吸入了大量海水，差点被淹死，嗅觉器官也因此受损。”

Erik感到一阵眩晕。

“你还好么？”McCoy医生询问到。“你看上去脸色苍白。”

“是的，”Erik说，几乎听不清自己在说什么。“我很好。”

“你的伴侣受伤，甚至嗅不出你的气味，我知道你很难过，但是我保证这个情况会随着时间而好起来的，失去的总会回来的。如果将来他的热潮期受到影响，我们十分愿意提供荷尔蒙治疗。”

“额，谢谢，”Erik回答道，似听非听的。他的思绪飘到远处，梳理着各种各样的可能性，而医生依旧细致解释着嗅觉受损的伴侣结合的问题，Erik根本没心思去听。

Charles Shaw不知道他是谁。Erik从他那里得不到一个分钱，他根本没用。跑这一趟根本就是浪费时间。

不过Charles Shaw也以为Erik是他的Alpha。Erik明白正确的做法是解释清楚这个误会，不过...

还有另一个选择。Erik有一个能解决他的困境并且能让Charles以另一种方式赔偿他失去的工具的万全之策。Erik想起了Moira，CPS还有他乱糟糟的家。他想到了他的孩子们，虽然他们让他发疯，但他比爱自己还爱他们，以及那无法容忍的要夺走他们的威胁。

Erik或许没什么好有点，但是果断行事绝不是其中之一。他深吸一口气，打断了McCoy医生有关嗅觉治疗的讲解。“医生，您格外照顾我的伴侣，我十分感谢。我什么时候能带他回家？”

 

* * *

 

 

Beautiful [Cover Art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4841873) by [avictoriangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl), also on [her Tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/129536627314/cover-art-for-the-lovely-endingthemes-who-also).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **¡¡¡¡【预警】!!!!【虐查查！】【虐心！】【慎入！】【不喜者请略过】!!!!**
> 
> # 

护士扶着Charles上了那辆破破烂烂的卡车，McCoy医生把Erik拉到一边。“我还有一个问题。你的伴侣是个普通人类，对么？”

“额，是的，”Erik闪烁其词，他也不能确定是否如此。虽然他和Charles接触过15分钟，但他没有发现任何迹象表明他是变种人。

McCoy医生稍微放松了些，Erik知道他过关了。“很好。我们也这样认为，不过我们从他身上检测到了X基因，所以我们想要确定一下。他说他感觉不到任何能力，而我们的变种能力就和感官一样，比如说视觉和味觉，所以失忆不会造成能力丧失。我只想和你确定一下，以免我们后顾无忧。”

Erik十分信任医生，因为诚然他对Charles几乎一无所知。“是啊，就是个普通到不能再普通的人。”

McCoy医生挥挥手，送走了他们。

卡车渐渐开上大路，车里的气氛有些紧张。Charles一动不动地坐在座位上，不过他打破了沉寂。“这辆卡车不错。”

Erik禁不住笑了起来。“这辆卡车？破铜烂铁一堆罢了。”

Charles皱起眉头。“你显然喜欢它，要不你不会留着它这么久的。况且，它还能跑。优质可靠。”

Erik甚至不知道要怎回答。这个娇纵有钱的小屁孩儿说出这样的话，显然让Erik出乎意外。“它是辆好卡车，”他承认道。“他叫Magneto。”

“名字够傻的，”Charles毫不犹豫地说，而Erik猛地闭上嘴，看起来相当生气。他的脸耷拉下来，Charles一定是注意到了，他吞吞吐吐地说，“对不起。这一切太陌生了。”

“可不是么，”Erik附和道，仍然琢磨着自己是不是有点儿太莽撞了。

“那么，”Charles说。“你能跟我说说... 我么？或者我们？”

Erik点点头，想着如何开头。他需要编一个十分接近事实，而且又不会轻易露出破绽的故事，可以将Charles假身世和自己的联系在一起。“我是在这里出生长大的，在纽波特这里，不过就在我要上高中之前就搬进了城里。我在那里遇见了你。”当然了，他是在那里遇见了Magda，不过这个谎话不容易被拆穿。“我们很快就坠入了爱河。”

“中学爱情鸟，”Charles笑了起来。“很浪漫啊。”

“是啊，”Erik说，沉浸在记忆中。“可能有点浪漫过头了。我们一毕业就结了婚，可能我们还没准备好，但是你想尽快摆脱你的家庭。你的童年并不愉快。”

“啊，”Charles简单地说，显然抓住了Erik的暗示。“那么我的家人...?”

“到现在都没了。”那是事实。Erik从没回去过告诉Magda家暴的父亲她已经死了。他不欠那个人一个子儿，他们夫妻也不欠他的，而后来当Erik听说他死于心脏病，他心头仅有一阵快意。

不过回忆起Magda，Erik就很难过。她是那么年轻，甚至还不到法定喝酒的年龄，就得了恶性肿瘤，Erik还没来得及搞明白，她就香消玉殒了。他们很不小心，生下了双胞胎几个月之后她又怀孕了。很少有Beta那么易怀孕，不过Magda的确如此。

他们曾同甘共苦，努力赚钱，但是八个月之后，他们注意到Magda的身体不太好，并不是怀孕的后遗症，而是其他病症。住院治疗花光了他们所有的积蓄，养活双胞胎的花销也很大，Erik父亲留给他的小型五金商店已经不能维持他们的生活了。他跑遍各个地方申请贷款，但是没人愿意资助一个年仅20岁的、有三个孩子的父亲，这就是为什么Erik最后从Shaw的手下借了一笔钱，他曾愚蠢地认为那是合法的，直到他发现合同里的漏洞。他跑去Shaw的办公室乞求怜悯，丢下所有面子，在那间会客室等了几个小时，那里挂满了他炫富的照片，而Shaw甚至没心思见他。不，他见到了Sebastian Shaw真人，他带来两个壮汉，搜了Erik的身，抢走了他所有的钱，还告诉他那些钱够做一个漂亮的扑克盒。

Erik失去了一切。所有的积蓄。他的商店。他的家庭。他的妻子。而Shaw则一路微笑着去了银行。

“Erik？”Charles担忧地唤着他。Erik不能确定他叫了他几次。

Erik紧绷绷地笑了一下。“抱歉，只是回想起以前的事情。”Erik快速提醒了一下自己，无论Charles看上去有多无辜，他都是敌人。

Charles张嘴又问了几个问题，而Erik打住了他，转而告诉他，他们到家了，温馨的家。他驶过灌木丛，房子渐渐映入眼帘，Charles的猛地变了脸色。

“这是我们的...？”他望向Erik。

“是的，”Erik回答道，给卡车熄了火。“我们进去吧。”

Charles慢吞吞地走近房子。他仍然穿着医院的病人服和拖鞋，小心翼翼踏上老旧腐朽的门廊，好像试探着它是否能承受得住他的体重。Erik从他身边走过，开了锁，推开门。

“欢迎回家。”

Charles小心地踏进客厅，失望地审视着一切。Erik无法责怪他。客厅就像重灾区，玩具，衣服，工具甚至是食物丢得到处都是。这里大部分的破坏都要归咎于Pietro和Wanda，而Lorna则扭断了电视天线。Eri迫切想要清理这里的每一寸地方，然而他根本没那个时间管，他现在勉勉强强就能维持用电无忧了。

厨房稍好点儿，没那么乱，但仍然摆着没洗过的餐具，以及一些装通心粉和奶酪的空盒子。

“我... 住这里？”Charles咕哝着，似乎是在对自己说而不是Erik。

“浴室在客厅那边，这里，”Erik说，带着Charles过去。“或许你愿意先洗个澡，我去把孩子们接回来。”

Charles脸色苍白。“孩子们？”

“我不想吓着你，不过是的，我们有三个美丽的孩子。”Erik明白他不该觉得这个件事而有趣，然而他的确觉得好笑。Charles看上去像是见了鬼一般，他用一只手撑着墙，稳住自己。在Charles的生活里，他要肩负这般重任无疑吓坏了这个娇纵的小公主，而每次吓唬他，对于Erik来说都是一丝甜蜜的复仇。

“孩子... ”Charles哽咽地说，看上去要晕倒了。“孩子。”他慢慢靠在墙上。“我甚至记不住我自己的孩子... ”Charles泪如泉涌地说，突然这一切变得一点都不好笑了。Erik这辈子已经哭够了。“我只认得你的脸庞，记得自己的名字。哦上帝啊，我不敢相信我居然忘了自己的孩子。”

“去洗个澡，”Erik说，语气比他出乎意外的重。他并不打算安慰Sebastian Shaw的性爱玩具（fuck toy）。他把他带来这里是让他当保姆的，煞煞他的威风。等到他记忆恢复，他会一怒之下离开，而Erik则会哈哈大笑一顿，这件事也就此终结。Charles不该像个被人踢出门的小狗，站在Erik的门厅里，渴望得到安慰。

“是的。”Charles擦擦眼睛。“我会去洗澡的。”他抬起眼瞥了一下Erik。“你接着要去接孩子们，对么？”

“对，”Erik边说边向厨房走去，抓起钥匙。“我马上回来。”

Charles没有再叫住他。

 

* * *

 

Azazel和孩子们还坐在餐厅里，不过Angel加入了他们，很显然她在休息。Wanda和Pietro拿着用吸管包装纸团成的球隔着桌子丢来丢去，而Lorna正用一支断了的蜡笔在餐巾纸上画着画。

“老爸！”Wanda第一个看见他，Pietro则和平常一样第一个冲向他，和他打招呼，他带起一阵风，把一张湿润的吸管包装纸直接挂到Erik的脸上。

“准备好走了么，伙计们？”他问道，孩子们点点头。Azazel一直怀疑地盯着Erik，甚至结账的时候也盯着他，他给Angel放下丰富的小费。他跟随Erik出了门，牵着Lorna的手，朝着Erik的卡车走去。

“你做了什么，Erik？你脸上那种不怀好意的神情，就和你初中那会儿拽Kitty的马尾辫之前的表情一样。”

“我是个天才，”Erik说。“听着。”他在卡车前停下了脚步，让孩子们都看他，注意听他的话。“孩子们，我给你们找了一个人暂时来照顾你们。”Azazel猛地挑起眉头，而孩子们则茫然地望着Erik。

“是谁？”Pietro问。

“一个名叫Charles的温和的Omega，”Erik说，而Azazel的眉头挑得更高了。“他愿意让你们叫他爸爸（Papa），不过如果你们不喜欢，我们可以直接叫他Charles。”

“那么他是我们的新爸爸？”Wanda问。“听起来不错。你觉得我可以在他身上练习我的能力么？”

“额，或许不到时候，”Erik说。“不过我们可以等几个月之后在讨论这个问题。”到那时候Charles早走了，他心里默默加了一句。

“好吧，”Wanda说，问题就是那么简单。孩子们根本不在乎。这些年来，他们经常搬家，孩子们经常被托给这个亲戚那个亲戚照看。该死的，最近他们几乎总是独自在家，Erik都不愿承认。

Erik把他们抱上车，Azazel静静地看着他，胳膊交叉在胸前。

“好吧，”孩子们做好之后，Erik终于开口说。“你觉得怎么样？让他赔偿的绝妙办法，对不对？”

“他同意当你的保姆？”

“他，额，”Erik吞吞吐吐地说，“不记得自己没和我结婚。他什么都不记得。”

Azazel揉着额角。“所以，让我捋一捋。你骗Shaw失忆的Omega，说他是你的伴侣，然后让他给你当家庭保姆？”

“是的，”Erik说，试图板起脸，等待着Azazel的评判。“差不多就是那样。”

一阵沉默之后，Azazel突然爆笑，拍着Erik的肩头，紧张的Erik松了口气。“你是那个搞砸的家伙，Lehnsherr，不过这真的太搞笑了。”

 

* * *

 

Charles试图不去在意浴室的地板有多脏，让温暖的水流冲刷酸痛的身体。虽然很显然，他没有受什么外伤，但是他仍然感觉筋疲力尽。他想躺下来，放松一下他疼痛的身体，但是他的孩子们要回来了，他得清醒，准备就绪。

孩子。Charles有孩子。竟然连自己的孩子们都不记得了，他是多么糟糕的一个家长啊？他用力地擦着身体，思索着这一切是怎么发生的。为什么就连自己的生活他都觉得如此陌生。他让Erik忧心焦虑，这令他感到十分难过，而且现在他甚至连自己的孩子们的名字都不知道了。

他关上了水阀，将头发理到脑后，踏出了浴室，寻找浴巾。地板上丢着三条浴巾，而搁物架上一条也没有，他只好从地板上抓起一条还有点儿潮的浴巾，努力擦干自己。

他站在布满雾气的镜子前，连自己的影子都没认出来。这就是他。Charles Lehnsherr，一个愉快被标记的Omega，一个三个孩子的父亲。他覆上平坦的小腹，虽然那里没有任何生育过的痕迹，但是他仍然感到很骄傲。如此年轻就有了孩子似乎还是有好处的，显然他的肌肉收缩自如。Erik一定很满意。Charles露出一个小小的微笑。

他踱着步子走在陌生的走廊上，猜测走廊尽头的那个房间应该是他的卧室，他走了进去，欣慰地发现里面放着一张kingsize的大床，一张梳妆台，还有一台塞满衣服的衣柜。他分不清哪些是属于他的衣服，哪些是Erik的。事实上，他们似乎完全没有各自的衣服，这很奇怪，因为Erik比他要高一点，肩膀要更宽一些。Charles决定等Erik回来问问，他随便穿上内衣裤，套上过于宽大的蓝色衬衫以及腰身过于紧绷的牛仔裤。它们绝对是属于Erik的，因为他是Erik见过腰身最瘦的人。不过此时此刻他并非记得见过很多人。

不过怎样，Erik仍然超乎寻常地有吸引力，也因此Charles才会和他连结，尽管Charles的嗅觉器官受损，但Erik的样貌，他的Alpha宽广的肩膀，还有棱角分明的下颔，都令他浑身兴奋起来。Charles向往地叹了口气，庆祝自己还能有如此反应。虽然他的丈夫近在咫尺，他却一点也不了解他，这感觉十分诡异，不过既然他已经回家了，他希望自己能快点儿恢复记忆。

外面传来Erik老旧卡车的轰鸣声，他深吸一口气，悄悄走出卧室。到了他要直接变为家长的时间了，尽管他还有一点点没有准备好，但是现在他没有退路了。他回到灾难般的客厅，看着Erik带着孩子们穿过草坪走上门廊。他们中间有一个一头银发的男孩，一个棕发女孩，还有一个女孩一头绿色的头发。变种人，他很快明白了，而Charles意识到他还不知道Erik是否是变种人。不过人类家庭也是有可能生育变种人孩子。

Erik打开纱网门，孩子们首先冲进屋子。那个银发男孩的速度超级快，就如模糊的影子一般，然后他站到了Charles的面前。

“你是我们的新爸爸？”

“新爸爸？”Charles反问道，往后退了一步。“额，嗯，我可能和以前有一点不同了，我希望你们能对我耐心点儿。”

男孩耸耸肩。“好吧。”

“那是Pietro，”Erik说，轻轻地往前推着绿发的小女孩。“这个是Lorna。”

“我是Wanda，”另一个女孩抢在Erik之前说，她朝Charles挥挥手。

“Pietro，Wanda，Lorna你们好。”Charles冲他们微微笑了一下。他不太确定他期待着什么——拥抱，泪水或者歇斯底里的叫声——但是他所得到的只有Lorna犹豫地笑了一下，以及Pietro和Wanda的耸肩，而他们俩转身去问Erik晚餐前可不可以看电视。

Erik给他们找出一些动画片，Wanda和Pietro坐在沙发上，不时踢着对方。Erik坐到了旁边破旧的扶手椅，Lorna蜷缩在他腿上。Charles尴尬地站在一边，不知道该做什么，不停地转换着站姿。

“Hey，”Erik说，召唤他的注意力，Charles笑了一下，他很高兴Erik想要让他融入其中。“你能给我拿瓶啤酒么？”

“哦，”Charles说，心情猛地跌落谷底。“当然。”他走进厨房，打开冰箱，发现里面只有啤酒，番茄酱和鸡蛋，他的吃惊得张开了嘴。他们到底在吃什么？他不是傻子。他明白虽然他们没有多少钱，但只有这些也是不可接受的。孩子们需要健康食品。他摇了摇头，拿着啤酒回到Erik身边，惊讶地发现，Erik转眼间就打开了盖子。

“你刚刚是不是——？”

Erik冲他笑了一下，露出一口牙齿，虽然看起来很帅，却有点疯狂。“我的能力。”

“意念控物？”

“金属，”他解释说，然后又转回电视。

“孩子们呢？”Charles问。

“Pietro能高速奔跑，Lorna能操纵金属，就像我一样，而Wanda的能力比较复杂。据我们所知，她的能力是混合的。有个老师认为和概率相关。”

“真是太惊人了。我们的孩子能力非凡。”

“小点儿声！”Wanda跋扈地说道。“我听不到了！”

“抱歉，”Charles飞快地说。这里没有他坐的地方，因此他只好别扭地站在那里，客厅落入一片沉寂，唯剩电视节目的声音。

每个人都很放松，似乎这就是他们的晚间休憩，然而Charles却格格不入。这是他自己的家庭，而似乎... 这里没有他的位置。他用力吞咽了一下，寻思着回到卧室回避一会儿或许会更好。

他关上卧室门，靠在门上，脑袋轻轻撞着门板。上帝啊，这真是太离谱了。实在是太奇怪了。他不知道他是谁，而更重要的是，似乎没人关心。他理解孩子们还小，他们还不懂事儿，就因此而埋怨他们，这是Charles最不愿意做的事情，可是他仍然心如针扎。

门上突然传来一阵敲门声。“你还好么？”Erik的声音传了进来。

Charles马上拉开门，看见Erik令他开心起来，胸口一阵温暖。“是的，我只是... 是的。”

“很好，”Erik说，脸上毫无表情。“那么做晚饭吧。”

 

* * *

 

Charles热了罐头汤做晚餐，Pietro舀起一勺汤泼向他。晚餐乱成一团，几近失控，而Erik根本无心去责备Pietro，把它留给Charles去搞定。等到Pietro把大部分汤都泼在Charles的衬衫上而不是喝进嘴里，Charles终于夺去了Pietro的勺子。

“还给我！”Pietro抱怨道。

“只要你好好的，”Charles说，试图讲道理。

Pietro伸手去够勺子，不过Charles没让他够到。“我会好好表现的。”

“那好吧，”Charles温和地说，把勺子还给他。不过几秒之后，Pietro再次把汤泼在他脸上，所有人都笑了，除了Charles。

晚餐之后，Erik像教官一样指挥着Charles做这个做那个，告诉他要怎么清理，餐具要放在哪里，只要他做得不对就恶狠狠地斥责他。Charles清理好那一大堆盘子之后，Erik又要求他去整理储物柜，并且要按照Erik具体的要求排列每一个罐子和盒子。孩子们又在客厅里看电视，偶尔一会儿，某个孩子会突然出在厨房看看发生了什么，但是他们都觉得清理很无聊，很快便溜达走了。

Charles寻思着Erik会不会要让他按照字母表来排列谷物盒或者按照颜色来排列，这时他终于鼓起勇气说，“Erik，我很累了。我能去睡觉了么？”

“哦，”Erik看了下微波炉上的电子表，显然他忘记了时间。“当然可以。不过要先给孩子们洗澡。”

Charles想要呻吟，但他顺从地询问平常都是怎么给孩子们洗澡的，很快他就把Wanda和Lorna一起抱进浴池，Charles试图给Lorna洗头发的时候，Wanda拼命地向她妹妹身上泼水。

“Wanda，别泼了，”Charles说。“别刻薄你妹妹。”

“我讨厌她，”Wanda抱着手臂回答道。

Charles面露失望。“你那么说很残忍。你到底为什么会那样说？”他打开水龙头用水冲掉她头发上的香波。

“因为我讨厌她，”Wanda固执地继续说。。Lorna一个词也没说，只是静静地帮着Charles把头发上的泡泡弄掉。

接下来是Pietro，而他从浴室里冲出去好几次，Charles不得不踩着湿滑的地板上追着他把他捉回浴室。Erik本能帮忙的，但他并没有，而是坐在电视旁边的扶手椅上观望着，看着Pietro跑来跑去。Charles努力压下想要揍他儿子和丈夫的冲动。

终于，沐浴时间结束了，他把三个洗得干干净净的孩子领到Erik跟前，希望能得到他的赞赏。然而Erik没有对Charles说一句，只是带着孩子们爬上阁楼去安顿他们睡觉，连回头看一眼都没看。Charles犹豫地站在楼梯边，考虑着他是不是该跟上去，但是Erik很快就下来了，双手高举过头伸着懒腰，张着嘴巴，打着呵欠。

“我也该睡觉了，我想。”

“谢天谢地，”Charles说，他的身体几乎就像灌了铅一样。“我要累死了。”

“孩子们不好搞定吧，是不是？”Erik一边往卧室走去一边闲聊着问Charles。

“是啊，我一点儿头绪都没有。或者，额，我记不得了。我之前应该了解。”他尴尬地笑了一下。Erik根本没在意，他脱下衬衫，仔细叠好，尽管他把衣服放进了放脏衣服的洗衣篮里。Charles瞥了一眼，他的心脏骤停了一下，因为他突然意识到，他和Erik单独在一间黑暗的卧室里，宽衣解带。

他一定和这个男人做过很多次，这很显然，但现在对于Charles来说，他基本仍然只是一个陌生人。Charles盯着Erik修长精壮的后背，逐渐变细的腰身，还有在牛仔裤上方的腰窝。他的双手一定抚过他全身的肌肤。Charles的脸颊燃烧起来。Erik... 他会... 尽管Charles什么都不记得了，但他会不会期待...？

“Erik，”他慢慢说，希望自己不会冒犯他。“我不太确定我会不会舒服，如果我们要睡在一起的话...”

“当然啦，”Erik说，他咧开嘴笑了一下，露出满口牙齿，毫无暖意。“但是你不记得了么？你喜欢睡在沙发上。你说那样对你的后背有好处。你好几年都没在这里睡了。”

“哦。”Charles挠了挠头发，希望脸上的红晕散去。这正常么？对于已经连结的伴侣来说，分开睡正常么？Charles觉得不，但他真的不知道，所以他只是简单地说，“那好吧。我想那我就去睡沙发吧。”Erik扔给他一个枕头，他接住枕头包在胸前。“额，晚安？”他一边说，一边寻思Erik会不会过来给他一个晚安吻。

Erik并没有那么做。他爬上床，一句话也没说，转过身背对着Charles躺下。Charles瞪着Erik宽广的后背，过了一会儿，他退出了卧室回到客厅，来到那个令人沮丧，凹凸不平的沙发跟前。他叹了口气，躺了下去，用毯子盖好自己，来回扭动着身子，直到感觉有点儿舒服了。他还没来得及抱怨自己糟糕的一天和令人难受的沙发就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】highscool sweethearts 可以指青梅竹马，不过这里我还是最后决定翻译成“中学爱情鸟”
> 
> fuck toy 就是指Charles
> 
> 孩子们管Charles叫Papa，管Erik叫Dad/Daddy... 稍有不同。
> 
> Charles Lehnsherr 依然指Charles Xavier，查查现在以为自己嫁给了Erik，所以也随Erik的姓。
> 
> ***
> 
> 【PS】查查检查自己肚子的时候，我的内心也是崩溃的... 连自己到底有没有怀过孕都不知道的查查，就这么被老万给骗了... 我也是醉的..... 相信我，我也不想看到查查被老万这样对待，让你们难过我也很难过... 不过一切都会好的:D


	3. Chapter 3

Charles被一双小手用力摇醒了，他睁开眼睛看见Pietro站在眼前。“我饿了！”

Charles转过头，把毯子盖过头顶。“Hey！”Pietro叫着，爬上沙发蹦来跳去，他狠狠地踩在Charles的小腿上，几乎都能留下瘀伤。“我要吃饭！”

Charles在毯子下呻吟。那么昨天不是什么奇葩的噩梦。一切都真的发生了。

Wanda和Lorna也走进了厨房，和Pietro还有Charles一起吃早餐，早餐混乱不堪，不过好在所有谷物片要么在碗里要么在嘴里。Charles 看了看表，7:30，他叹了口气，他还没睡够而且还浑身酸痛。

Erik大概8:00从卧室里出来，他抓了一片烤面包塞进嘴里。“我得去上班了。”

“什么？”Charles问，瞪大了眼睛。“你要出去了？”

“当然，”Erik说，弯下身亲吻每个孩子的额头，但却没有靠近Charles。“我晚上六点左右回来。”他又抓了一片烤面包，Charles失望地看着他轻快地走出厨房。“对了，今天要洗衣服！”他喊道，接着前门关上了，引擎响了起来，Erik离开了。

Charles低头看着三个孩子，强忍着吞下泪水。

 

***

 

这一天简直是一塌糊涂。Erik在浴室的镜子上贴了一张长得不可思议的字条，Charles好不容易按照上面的具体要求把浴室清洗干净；他把吵成一团的Wanda和Pietro拉开；告诉Wanda不要骂Lorna；用从冰箱里翻出的熏肠做了三明治；接着便发现Pietro在他忙得不可开交的时候在墙壁上乱涂的颜色。他第一次爬上阁楼，发现了一个四壁倾斜的房间，里边整齐地摆放着三张小床和一个衣柜。Charles不确定哪些衣服是脏的，因此他把所有能找到的衣服都翻了出来。由于看不见脚下的楼梯，而且一不小心就会被绊倒，他只好心翼翼地抱着衣服来到楼下。

他向Lorna询问洗衣机在哪里，她领着他来到外面，穿过草坪来到车库，他在那里的确发现了一台洗衣机，但已经坏掉了。他让孩子们在外面玩儿，然后把洗衣机灌满肥皂水，一边看着他们，一边用手努力搓洗衣服。洗衣服很辛苦，不一会儿他的胳膊就疲惫不堪，可是想到Erik回到家中失望地皱着眉头的神情刺激了他。

突然Lorna的哭声传进他耳中，他丢下手里的衬衫，快步来到外面看到她坐在地上，膝盖刮破了。

“你还好么？”他蹲下身问她。她咬着颤抖的下唇。“我猜不太好。过来，亲爱的。我们去清理一下伤口，然后贴一块创可贴。”她点点头，伸出手让Charles把自己拉起来，他领着她进了屋。等到他给她贴好创可贴，她告诉他是Wanda把她推倒的。

Erik回家的时候Charles还在洗衣服，引擎发动的声音远远地就传来，而事实上Erik多花了点儿时间才把Magneto挺稳。Charles在房子和车库之间拉起一根绳，Erik抱了抱孩子们，却无视了在晾衣服的Charles。Erik和三个孩子进了屋，兴高采烈地聊着天，而Charles被一个人留在了屋外。他瞥了一眼蔚蓝的天空，深深吸了一口气。他吞咽下受伤的感情，接着把衣服挂起来。

Erik让Charles给孩子们做通心粉和芝士，不过不知怎么地，即使Erik严格监管他的各个细节，他加黄油的时候，Erik还是很不满意。Erik不悦地咕哝着，从他手里拿走勺子，把他推开。吃晚饭的时候，Erik和孩子们一边吃一边闲聊，Charles最终试图加入对话，询问Erik工作如何。Erik简短地回答道，“还行，”然后转而又去听Wanda咿咿呀呀说着抓蚱蜢的故事。

晚餐之后，Erik说他要出去，连招呼都没打就离开了。

Erik回来的时候，孩子们已经上床睡了，Charles也已经蜷缩在老沙发上。他的脚步声渐渐靠近沙发，Charles的脉搏加速起来，然而他脚步没有停下，一直穿过走廊进了卧室。Charles吞咽了一口，咽下突然涌上喉咙的哽咽，紧紧地闭上眼睛。

就这样，一周过去了。Erik甚至周六周日也要工作，只留下Charles一个人看孩子，处理他们之间持续不断的争吵打闹，推搡欺负，甚至连他都一起被他们欺负。Erik大多每晚都在外面度过，不过即使他在家，他基本也不去理会Charles，除了他想要骂Charles打扫的方式不对，或者他使唤他拿啤酒的时候。

有一天晚上，Charles敲开了卧室的门，犹豫着自己是不是受欢迎，不过Erik从笔记本电脑前抬起头望向他，笔记本电脑在他腿上隆隆作响，显然年岁已久，快要寿终正寝了。“你需要什么，Charles？”

“你有空么？是有关孩子们的事。”

Erik把电脑放在旁边，挪动到床位。Charles走进卧室，小心翼翼坐在Erik脚边。和Erik相处的这一周以来，他丝毫没有放松，现在或许更加紧张了。他说不清楚他的丈夫在想什么，不过在Charles的印象里，Erik所想的事基本和他无关，即使和他有关也都是他的缺点。他甚至不看Charles一眼，而即使当他们的目光相遇的时候，Charles感觉Erik的目光也是穿透了他。

“Pietro爱欺负人，”Charles断断续续地说，而Erik只是点点头让他继续说。“Wanda也是，但她似乎尤其针对Lorna，并且她有时会十分残忍。我在考虑着试试采取什么新的方法管教他们。你怎么想的？我们之前有没有采取什么措施？如果我们有的话，似乎没什么用。”

“啊，没有，”Erik抱着臂膀说。“我们主要还是顺其自然。我们没有太多时间处理。”

“我们还住在城里的时候，你指的是这个吗？我就让他们像放羊一样乱跑？”Charles开玩笑说，可是Erik看起来并不觉得有趣，他匆忙继续说。“我只是特别担心Wanda和Lorna。你还记得是什么时候开始变成这样的？”

Erik有些出神，他咬起下唇。这显然是他思考时的神情，Charles觉得他这个样子很迷人，尽管事实上Erik做什么都相当英俊。“有一段时间她经常问Ma——”Erik突然住口，假装咳嗽。

“问什么？”Charles继续问。“她会说一些非常难听的话，Erik。这让我觉得她增恨Lorna，或者其他什么的。是不是我们俩有人多花了时间陪Lorna而冷落了她？或者说是她有这样的感觉？”

“不是。”Erik摇摇头。“可能是因为我的原因，”他含糊地说。

“你能解释一下么？”Charles问，有些恼怒。“你失去了我。”

“我会和她谈谈的。”Erik又拿起笔记本电脑，敲击着鼠标板，激活电脑。很明显这是逐客令，Charles别过头又看一会儿，冷静自己的情绪，他咬紧牙关。

他克制自己激动的声音说，“你不能独断下决定。你需要和我商量。”

“他们是我的孩子，”Erik说，眼睛盯着屏幕。“我知道该怎么做。”

“好吧，他们也是我的孩子，”Charles反驳道，他提高声调，比想象中还要尖锐，“而我想帮助他们，但是我的丈夫完全不着家，甚至不和我说话，除非是指责我搞砸了，我现在被困在这里，被困在我自己的家里，和我自己的家人呆在一起，却要乞求可怜！”(译注: begging for scraps)

Erik眯着眼睛盯着他，他的神情相当吓人，这让Charles想起来虽然他嫁给了这个男人，但在他当下的处境，他一点都不了解他。“我很抱歉你会有这种感觉，”Erik平静地说。

Charles想要尖叫。他想摔东西。他想要... 他想要... 他想要Erik认识到他的存在，想要让他别再像对待家具那样对待他，让他把他当成伴侣。他们这么多年都是怎么过的？

“抱歉... 我只是... 我不再明白，”Charles说。他的脉搏跳动的声音回响在耳边。他抓住机会，伸出一只手轻柔地覆上Erik的脚踝，感受他皮肤的温暖。

Erik猛地把脚抽走，他拒绝的态度像是在Charles胸口狠狠地打了一拳。他屈起手指，握紧拳头，深吸一口气，颤抖着，从床边站起来。

他直接走向门口，Erik在他身后叫他，然而他没有理睬，强迫自己一直走到令他感觉安全的沙发边，在毯子下蜷缩起来，将脸埋在枕头里。

 

***

 

Erik和Azazel外出去一座新修建的楼房工作。Azazel是一位经验丰富的电修人员，即使没有像Erik那样的变种能力的帮助，不过Azazel浑身通红还有一条尾巴，所以没人愿意让他进门修理。因此他主要负责电话客服工作，或者揽这种工程——楼房整体还没完工，这里他就不会吓到那些脆弱的人类了。

Erik正在专注于铜丝电线的时候，这是Azazel的尾巴轻弹了一下，这意味他有话要说。

“那么你的婚姻生活过得如何？”

“非常有趣，”Erik一边说，一边操纵着电线变换成他想要的形状。“我可爱的伴侣十分有用，出乎我的想象。”

“我只想声明一下，”Azazel说，“我想让你知道我仍然觉得这是你又一个犯傻，冲动，搞砸的决定。不过，我同样觉得你是个恶作剧天才。(译注: evil genius)”

Erik哼了一声，用能力拿过一副老虎钳。“你知道，我以为他不容易驾驭，不过他很听话。”有点儿太好了，要是Erik说实话的话。Charles不仅长得很漂亮，并且和所有Omega一样身材完美，腰臀丰满，而且他还是一个理想型的佣人，几乎不回嘴，顺从地完成Erik的要求。Erik没往远处想太多，也没欲望知道Shaw是怎么利用这份顺从的。

Azazel“噗”一声消失了一会儿，很快又出现了，他又拿了一圈电线。“那么你打算还要瞒多久？他到现在是不是该想起点儿什么了？”

“我不知道，”Erik如实回答。“但是我终于能勉强养活家了，有人照顾孩子，我的房子整洁干净。我没什么可抱怨的。”

“你不担心么？”

“我为什么要担心？”Erik皱着眉头问。

“你的孩子和一个陌生人呆在一起，”Azazel强调说。

Erik停下手里的活儿。“不，”他慢慢地说，意识到他的确不担心。“我不担心。他认为那些是他的孩子，很显然他会保护他们。” _ _他担心孩子们的时候甚至冲我嚷嚷__ ，Erik心里默默地想。“一定是Omega荷尔蒙影响的。我听说他们十分适合照顾孩子。”

“这样的话，你就先这样吧。”Azazel用尾巴抓起箱子里的工具。“你今晚去集会么？我想Theresa有好消息要公布。”

“我会去的，”Erik说。“毕竟，我有一个免费的保姆看孩子。”

 

***

 

Charles不再确定这是什么样日子了。Erik不在家，孩子们情绪极差，Charles在屋外的车库里卖力地洗衣服。车库里闷热无比，这让他头晕目眩，不得不几次停下来休息。

那天早上Erik冲他发脾气，让他脱了身上的衬衫，因为那是Erik最喜欢的一件，他不能穿。可是当Charles建议说或许他能买些自己的衣服，Erik却又否决了，提醒他家里生活拮据。

Erik走后，Charles清理了浴室，他用力擦拭着浴缸来减情心里的压力，而Pietro猛地冲进浴室，跳上他的后背。Charles一不小心没站稳，一头撞在水阀上，左眼下方留下一道触目惊心的瘀伤。Pietro没有道歉，反而立马逃离了肇事现场，Charles拖着步子来到厨房，抽出一根冰棒敷在脸上。

他听见外面轿车驶近的声音，不过不是Magneto的轰鸣声。他站在前院的大树下，靠在树干上，好奇可能会是什么人。

一个头发齐肩的女子驾驶着那辆蓝色的轿车，她在他附近停车，从车里钻出来。她的打扮正式而干净，相比之下，Charles穿着过大的衣服，浑身被汗水濡湿，他感觉自己比平时更加狼狈。

“你好，”他说，那个女人奇怪地看着他，就好像对他在这里做什么感到疑惑。“我能帮你么？”

“啊，是的，你好，我是Moira MacTaggert，是社区小学的教师，我来找Erik Lehnsherr。”

“哦，我丈夫不在家，”Charles边说，边拍去身后的草叶。

“你丈夫？”Moira问道。“我上周来这里的时候，他根本没提起你。”

“哦，”Charles沮丧地说，肩膀耷拉着。“额好吧，很高兴见到你。我是Charles Lehnsherr。”

她的目光落在他的脸颊上，嘴唇抿成一条线。“你有麻烦么？”

Charles伸手摸了摸脸颊，轻抚过脸上的瘀伤。“不，没有，我之前在浴室里跌到了而已。不是——”他突然意识到自己看起来多么糟糕。“不是你想的那样，不过我很感激你的支持。”

Moira犀利的眼神并没有柔和下去，不过她似乎暂时能够接受这个理由。

“你知道你丈夫把孩子单独留在家里好几个小时么？”

“什么？不！什么时候？”

“我一周多之前来这里的时候...”

“我进了医院。我出了意外。”

Moira张大了眼睛，认出了他。“你是新闻里说的那个人。”

Charles点点头。“是的，就是我。我的记忆出了问题，但我向你保证，我能照顾好孩子。”

Moira整个态度缓和下来。“我很抱歉得知此事。你现在一定压力很大。”

“我——是的，”Charles的眼睛突然有些刺痛。这是他出院以来第一次有人认识到他可能有难处。“的确很辛苦。”

“下个月学校就要开学了，到时候孩子不在家，希望你能有更多时间休息恢复健康。”

“是么？谢天谢地，”Charles说，毫不在意掩饰他的释怀。“我想孩子们在这里都要无聊死了。”

就好像说曹操曹操到，Wanda突然从前门冲出来，Pietro也紧随其后。他轻而易举地追上她，接着他们滚到一起，Wanda用拳头拍打着Pietro，而Pietro则揪着她的头发。

“Hey！”Charles一边喊着，一边跑向他们，他把Pietro从他姐姐身上拉下来。“你们俩到底怎么了？”Pietro在Charles的手里挣扎着，朝他的膝盖狠狠踢去，Charles叫了一声，松开了手。Wanda和Pietro咯咯地笑着，看着Charles疼得弯下腰，接着在院子里跑来跑去，相互追赶。

Lorna趁着混战从屋里出来，模仿着哥哥姐姐，她从门廊跳下来，试图用小拳头拍打Charles的大腿。Charles在她落下拳头时及时抓住了她的小手腕。“别。”

Moira目睹了整件事情的过程，她挑着眉头，而Charles用力闭眼睛，希望自己能变成透明。“我很抱歉让你看见这些，”他说。

不过Moira看起来并没有评头论足，但她看着Charles，额头微皱，满是同情。“看起来你忙得不可开交。”

“是啊，”Charles边说，边放开了Lorna。她在他身边坐下，摘起了蒲公英。“有时候我都在想我到底在干什么。”

“你知道么？别那么想。”她飞快的走回到轿车，探过身子从副驾驶拿起一本书。她冲他挥了挥那本书，走回Charles身边，将它递给他。“这是一本育儿书。我自己没有孩子，但是作为一名小学教师，我觉得这书挺有帮助的。”

Charles低下头看着书的封面，一对快乐的夫妻中间，站着他们的女儿。“谢谢你。我非常感激。”

“第三章是讲纪律和奖罚的，”Moira笑着说。“应该是你现在需要的。”

Charles根本没有时间看书。Erik那晚十分苛刻，要求Charles清洗床上用品，他全部都用手洗好之后筋疲力尽。

Erik又把一些床单丢在Charles脚边，这时Charles告诉他Moira来过了。

“她想要什么？”他问，踢了一脚床单。

“她来看看孩子们。她说... ”Charles顿了一下，咬着牙用力把布料拧干。“她说他需要确保我们没单独把孩子们留在家里。”Charles转向Erik，眼里充满恳求。“告诉我，我们从来没那么做过，Erik。”

“当然没有，”Erik否定道，看着Charles的一举一动，但并没帮忙。

“那么她所说的——”Charles没有说完，Erik双手捧起他的脸颊，把他的脸转向自己，好看得更清楚些。Erik盯着他的脸颊，他冲Erik眨眨眼睛，几乎不敢呼吸。“发生什么了？”

“清理浴室的时候我摔倒了。”他小声回答道。

Erik轻柔地拂过瘀伤的肌肤。他张了张嘴，又闭上了，最后粗声说，“小心点儿。”

Charles点点头，他喉咙发干，一句话也说不出来。

 

***

 

他摔倒之后的第三周，Erik在医院放下Charles去McCoy医生那里复诊。Erik为此请了半天假，他一路上都在咕哝着，抱怨说附近的养老院电灯出了问题，他不能去，失去了一次赚快钱的机会。Erik比起关心自己伴侣的健康更关心一个小小的工作，Charles咬着腮帮子没有回嘴。

McCoy医生见到他很高兴，Charles也同样高兴见到他。他是这个陌生世界的一张熟悉的蓝色面孔。经过快速身体检查和扫描检查之后，他们在McCoy医生的办公室里坐下来交谈。

“嗯，Charles”他说，翻看着他的化验单。“据我所知，没什么问题。不过你感觉如何？有没有想起一点儿什么？”

“没有，很不幸没有，”他说。“什么也没有想起来。”

McCoy医生皱了皱眉头。“我很抱歉。那么你的嗅觉呢？”

Charles轻拍了一下鼻尖。“还没什么起色，不过我想好多了。我家，对我来说，闻起来开始，额，像家了。”

“很好，很好。”他写着笔记。“还有你和你的伴侣，你们多久嗅闻对方一次？”

Charles换了个坐姿。“我们不嗅闻对方。”

McCoy医生从化验单上抬眼盯着Charles。“抱歉你说什么？”

“我们不嗅闻对方，”Charles重复说。“完全不。”

McCoy医生摘下眼镜放到桌面上。“Charles，标记之后的伴侣们每天至少相互嗅闻一次，而那些遭受过创伤的伴侣们则要更为经常些。我知道你的嗅觉器官受损，但是和你的伴侣简单的嗅闻动作与模仿嗅闻动作是你们俩的首要任务。”

“Erik，他——”Charles停了下来，犹豫着是否要全都怪他。不过，McCoy医生鼓励地望着他，Charles继续说，“Erik似乎不太感兴趣。”

McCoy医生点点头，好不表示惊讶，也没有过多评论。“他在其他方面的表现是不是也有什么问题？”

Charles冲他眨眨眼睛。

“房事，我是指这个。”

Charles的脸红得厉害。“哦，我们——我们没有——”

医生举起一只手示意Charles停下。“Charles，这样十分不健康。我假设他的耽搁是顺从你以及你现在不记得他的愿意，但他是你的伴侣，生理上来说，Alpha以及他们的荷尔蒙是其Omega的慰藉。连嗅闻都没有是不可原谅的。”他重新戴上眼睛，在化验单上又写了起来。“我建议每天两次。”

“我不确定——”

“没的说，Charles。这样对你们俩都有好处。要是你觉得他不同意，我去跟他说。”

Charles胆怯地点点头。

等到Erik来接他的时候，Charles看着McCoy医生把他拉到一边。孩子们在卡车后座上蹦蹦跳跳，把Erik的墨镜传来传去玩儿。Erik听着McCoy医生的话，下巴绷紧了，Charles感觉胃里咯噔一声。

这有什么意义。他根本没想过Erik没有嗅闻过他。他记得在学校里学过Omega和Alpha，学过他们如何是天作之合，一枚硬币的两面。他很沮丧，这些课程记得一清二楚，却记不得自己是谁，也记不得在哪里学过这些。更让他沮丧的是，越来越多的事实表明，他的伴侣根本对他没兴趣，无论是嗅闻还是其他。

回家的路上，孩子们聊着马上开学的事情，而Erik耐心地回答他们，却没对Charles说一句话，似乎更愿意无视他的存在。

等到他们到家之后，Erik甚至都没下车，看着Charles和孩子们下了车，再次启动卡车朝反方向开去。

“等等！”Charles说，冲到驾驶窗跟前。“你要走了？”

“我有活动，”Erik平淡地说。

“Erik，关于McCoy医生说的——”

“我要迟到了，”Erik打断他说。“我没时间聊这个。”

Charles咬起嘴唇，从卡车跟前退后，看着Erik驶离视线，肩膀耷拉下去。

Erik离开还不到十分钟，Wanda就把Lorna推下门廊，Charles试图斥责她，告诉她不能欺负她妹妹。

“我恨你！”她尖叫道，跑下门廊抓起一块石头。

“Wanda——”Charles警告她，但她依旧使出浑身解数朝他扔石头。他举起手遮住脸，防止石头打在脸上，这时Pietro猛地撞上他的膝盖窝，从下边把Charles撞倒。他摔倒在地，肩膀和腰臀狠狠地撞在木头上，Wanda冲过来，弯下腰对着他说，“傻瓜！”接着跑开了。摔倒在草地上Lorna就坐在那里看着整件事，接着站了起来，走开了。

Charles躺在那里，蜷缩在已经腐朽的木制门廊上，脑袋轻轻地撞着地板。

他讨厌这里。他讨厌自己生活。他不知道自己做错了什么，也不知自己是个什么样的父亲和丈夫，不过肯定好不到哪去。他的伴侣不想要他，他的孩子鄙视他，欺负他，他整天整天的努力清理着屋子，却没有一声谢谢，也没有认同，简直看不到尽头。他的遭受毫无终点。滚烫的泪水滑下脸颊，滑过鼻梁，平生第一次，他寻思着要是他淹死了是不是会更好。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Charles哭到眼睛生疼，喉咙酸涩。最终他从地板上拖起身子进了屋。他大口吞下一杯水，缓解喉咙的灼烧感，抹去了泪水。发泄出来之后感觉好多了，但却改变不了什么。不，他要是想有所改变，那只能靠自己，妈的，他得改变。他之前一直都试图让自己重新融入这个家庭，但就如同方枘圆凿一般；无论他尝试多少次，依旧无法契合在一起。

当然，从某种意义上，他注定属于这里，不过仅仅因为他们从前在家有一套处事风格，并不意味着只能按部就班。而Charles现在十分肯定不论他们之前的所作所为根本没有效果。Charles的孩子们完全就是噩梦，他的房子乱七八糟，Erik像个独裁暴君，毫无头绪该如何养家，他的婚姻正一步一步走向终结。而他能做的，要么看着它摔得粉碎，要么自己动手修补。

他走进浴室，用凉水拍着脸，直到眼里的红色褪去，接着抚平翘起的乱发。他瞪着镜中的自己，看到眼睛周围的黑眼圈，苍白的脸庞，默默下定决心要重新开始。

他从沙发靠垫下面拉出Moira送给他的书，翻到第三章。他瞥了一眼窗外，孩子们还在自己的视线范围内玩耍，接着他看起了书，他的眼睛飞快地在书页之间浏览着，完全出乎他的意料。对他来说，吸收其中的信息如同呼吸一样简单，不到二十分钟他就看完了那章。他放下书，寻思着或许他曾热爱阅读，不过他收起闲心。他需要集中精神。根据书中对孩子的年龄和对别人毫无尊重的解释，他在脑袋里构造了一个计划。

心里有了计划，他头一次感觉有了把握，他自信地踏着坚定的步伐来到门廊上，看见院子里孩子跑来跑去，滚在一起，相互打闹(译注: sticking grass into each other’s hair.)。他深吸一口气，终于忍无可忍。

“Pietro! Wanda! Lorna! 给我过来！现在！”孩子们像是被冻住了，瞪着大眼睛望着Charles，他的声音铿锵有力，吓呆了他们。“现在！”

他们站起身朝门廊走来，准备爬上楼梯，不过Charles制止了他们。额外增加的高度让他占了优势，他想要保持下去。

“从今往后，这里的规矩要改改了，”他说道，Pietro张开嘴想要说什么，不过Charles用一个严肃的 _ _神情__ 制止了他，就像书里介绍的那样。语气坚定，表情严肃。

他竖起一根手指。“规矩一：不许打架骂人。如果你们有人打骂他人，我首先会警告你们。要是屡教不改，那么我就会罚你们去坐5分钟小板凳(译注: time-out)而且不能看电视。规矩二：听我的要求。如果你们不听话，后果是一样的。规矩三：做家务。我会每天给你们每个人一张单子，上面都是你们要做的家务。如果你们完成了，除了我的谢谢，还会奖励你们餐后甜点。要是你们不做，甜的就没了。”他小心地晃了晃三根手指。“你们明白这些规矩了么？”

他们谨慎地看着他，他强硬的语气显然吓坏了他们。“你们明白了没？”他重复道。

“是的，”Lorna说，而她却是最省心的一个孩子。

“听起来蠢透了，”Pietro说。

“这算是骂人，Pietro。警告一次。”

他踮着脚跟晃来晃去，表示怀疑。

“那好，我们来重复一下这几条规矩，”Charles说。“跟我说。”他重新伸出一根手指。“规矩一：不许打架骂人。”他们茫然地望着他。“我马上就要给你们没人警告一次了，而这也会是Pietro的第二次警告，而他则会被罚坐小板凳。我要求你们做什么，而你们没有做。”他们警惕地互相瞅了瞅。“那么现在我们重新再试一次。规矩一：不许打架骂人。”

令人惊讶的是，尽管他们都有些不情愿，但他们三个都跟着重复说了那些规矩。

 

***

 

Erik和其他参加会议的成员站在基督教青年会旧址楼外商讨着期权以及修缮事宜。Mrs. Pryde依旧他们会议的负责人，她让Erik叫她Theresa，不过他还在尝试改口。在Erik一家还没搬走之前，Erik的妈妈和她曾是多年的朋友，等到她听说Erik搬了回来后，便马上联系了Erik，希望他能加入他们。他们成员不多——Theresa，Angel, Azazel，一个名为Logan的木匠，还有一对伴侣Alex和Armando，不过他们都很积极。他们都是变种人，抑或孩子是变种人，并决意将废弃的基督教青年会旧址改造成变种人青少年活动中心。

Erik第一次听到这个提议的时候，以为就是一场白日梦，是一个老太太凭空幻想的无聊之事，不过他听说了Theresa如何一点点游说州级政府官员，并得到多个州级政府代表的支持，甚至还得到了来自国家变种人权益基金会州级分会的赞助。而面前最主要的阻碍，照旧是要平庸得多的小事。

他们需要来自地方政府议会的同意，市议会的议员大多数都是些愿承认变种人的存在的古板人类白人，更别说给予他们集会的活动场所。而更麻烦的是，另外一个地方组织正和他们争夺活动场所，希望瓦解他们，把这里改造成商业用地。现在这里仍属于市里，因此决定权完全掌握在市议会的手里，而下一次市政厅会议就会作出决定，Theresa和他们的对手William Stryker将会对此进行陈述答辩。3/5的人投票支持他们，他们才能胜出，而Erik对此并不乐观。

Theresa还在陈述，Erik插嘴说，“大厅里的瓷砖还能用，就不用管了，不过健身房里的木质地板已经完全烂了，这得换了。”Armando蹲坐地上，笔记本电脑放在膝盖上，飞快地打着字。他是Erik见过最热忱的记录员了，每一次会议都被完整地记录在案，之后通过邮件发送给他们每一个人。

“我认识几个人愿意提供帮助修葺地板，”Logan说。“这个不成问题。”

“很好。”Theresa冲他热情地笑了笑。“Erik，你确定能搞定电力问题么？我们不想让你的家庭有所负担。”

“没事儿，”Erik回答道，下定决心要让他的孩子们能有一个他自己从未有过的容身之所。“我会搞定的。”

Theresa感激的笑容，让Erik觉得像极了自己的母亲。他们继续商讨计划，希望让各种想法拼凑到一起，成为条理够清晰的陈述，能让议会议员们倾向于他们的项目。

太阳快要下山了，他们的会议才结束，Erik爬上Magneto，慢悠悠地开车回家。他整个下午还有晚上都在关心变种人中心的事情，而现在只有他一人，那些思绪又渐渐占据他的脑子。

McCoy医生责怪了他，质问他到底为什么不去嗅闻他忧心忡忡失忆的伴侣，而Erik竟无言以对。

__他不是我的。我没有在他后颈上留下那个标记。我甚至不想碰他。_ _

可能不会是医生想听到的答案。

即使Erik不是他的Alpha，嗅闻也会对Charles有帮助么？Erik试着查过资料，不过这是个忌讳的问题—— _ _谁愿意嗅闻不属于自己的Omega？__ 网页上满是这样的问题。 _ _如果你们到了这一步，不如去药物离婚(译注: chemical divorce)吧。__ 至少他能确定他不必担心Charles的热潮期。只有他真正的Alpha才会引发。

仅仅想到Shaw，他的双手就握紧了方向盘，不过一天一天过去，都在提醒他Charles不是Shaw。Charles一点儿也不想Shaw。事实上，他甚至不像Erik在游轮上见到的那个娇纵的Omega，这让他百思不得其解。那个婊气十足，令人讨厌的家伙到底怎么了？

Erik现在可以承认他不恨Charles。额，至少他不恨这个样子的Charles。自从Charles来到这里，他当然已经还清了债，而坦白地说，Erik的设想好的整个诡计到现在已经完了。惩罚Charles已经失去了乐趣，虽然Erik不想承认，但他开始觉得... 或许... __自己__ 才是那个混蛋。

这感觉可不好。

他驶进房子外的停车位，给Magneto熄了火，下车朝大门走去。他看见Charles和孩子们在厨房里。Wanda和Lorna坐在餐桌边吃饭，但是Pietro却坐在角落里的小板凳上。

“怎么——”他开口，不过Pietro已经从凳子上跳起来，穿过屋子，来到Erik脚边。

“他是个大坏蛋！”

“Pietro，你之前罚坐的时候就先跑了，现在重新计时。回去坐到凳子上，”Charles语气中丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。甚至是Erik，他后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。

“不！”Pietro哭着，而Charles牵过他的手，把他领会凳子边，拿起旁边的蛋形计时器，重新定好时间。

“现在开始，五分钟。”

Charles回去吃饭，就好像什么也没发生，Pietro在角落里闷闷不乐，而Erik站在那里看着，胳膊无力地垂在两侧。他看见墙上新挂上去一大张硬纸板，上面工工整整地写满了字。

家庭规矩：

规矩 #1：不许打闹骂人。

规矩 #2：听爸爸们的要求。

规矩 #3：做自己的家务。

下面是画着一张日历表，上面写着每个人的名字和要做的家务，名字的笔记潦草明显是孩子们自己写的。

“要是你想吃饭，赶紧点儿。Wanda要帮我清洗碗碟，所以我想称他们睡觉之前清理完，”Charles以同样权威的语气对Erik说。“而且，今晚我们俩要好好谈谈，”

“嗯，好的，”Erik说，他一边坐下来加入他们，一边寻思着这他妈到底怎么回事。

晚餐之后，孩子们洗完澡准备上床睡觉，Erik送他们上阁楼。看见Charles就站在他身后，他在楼梯上踉跄了一步。

“你在做什么？”他问。

“就像普通家长一样，和我的孩子们说晚安，”Charles回答道，尽管没什么恶意，但语气也不怎么友好。“我不懂你之前为什么不让我上来，不过我要给他们读这个——”Charles举起一本图画书，Erik好几年没见过这书了。“——然后我要给他们晚安吻。”

Erik觉得Charles像一只猫，弓着背嘶嘶低吼着，他觉得没理由为这个跟他吵，而且孩子就在跟前。他耸耸肩，继续爬楼梯，低下头钻进阁楼。

孩子们现在不怎么喜欢Charles，满是怀疑地看着他，而Erik很高兴得知不止他一个人对此表示困惑。

不过，当他坐在Lorna的床尾开始念故事的时候，他们很快就被他吸引了，故事讲述了一个公主在魔幻世界里历险的故事，每一个角色他都用不同的声音来演绎。Charles读得很棒，Erik不得不承认，他认真地审视着Charles，试图搞明白他在玩什么把戏，他到底是什么样的一个人。

等到孩子睡着了之后，Charles和Erik悄悄下了楼，默默地回到卧室。门一关上，Erik就转过身抱着胳膊问Charles，“你能告诉我真是怎么回事么？”

“我们的孩子要管不住了，Erik。我采取了新的方法来管束他们，我需要你支持我。你看见厨房里挂着的规矩了，对不对？很简单。”Charles挺胸昂头，语气坚定。Erik从来没见过他这样，甚至那天在游轮上，他喝醉了强词夺理也不是现在这样。

“好。”Erik觉得这没什么可争论的。他知道他一直都惯孩子，Charles这么做似乎也不过分。“这个问题，我会支持你的。”

“很好，”Charles说。“还没说完。从今天开始，你要负责给孩子洗澡，要不Wanda和Lorna，要不就是Pietro，你每天晚上都得按时回来给孩子洗澡。你不能一走了之，连家也不顾。抽点儿时间和孩子们互动。”

Erik开口想要回答，不过Charles并没说完。“以后你负责倒垃圾。我会分袋整理好，放在厨房里，不过你得把它们拿出去放在马路边。还有你在家的时候，或者休息日，我不会再给你拿一瓶啤酒，你听见没？你想喝酒，自己拿。”他的怒意显然加重了语气，他的声音如渗透了钢铁一般，但他仍然很冷静。

Erik，犹如被淹没般，只好回答，“行。”

“好。”Charles在牛仔裤上搓搓手。“你还得交出工资。我要安排所有家庭开支，包括食物，水电瓦斯开支，之后我会每周给你零用钱。我还会负责采购，因为你根本不会买东西，所以我每周都需要用一次卡车。”

“等等，什么？等下——”

“没得商量，Erik。”Charles尖锐得瞥了他一眼，绷紧了纤细的身体。“我们以后都要按这个执行，要不我就带着孩子搬走。”

恐惧涌上Erik心头。他的脑子飞快地转着，试图搞明白他胆小的Omega用人他妈到底怎么了。Shaw肯定不能忍受——

Erik立马切断了这个想法。

“我不知道我出意外前我们的关系是怎样的，不过我拒绝被这样对待。”Charles脸上泛起愤怒的红晕。“我是你的丈夫，不是你的佣人，”他愤怒地说。“我们结合了，所以说我应该很爱你，但是我现在看不到任何爱你的理由。”

Erik畏缩了一下。

“我们得让关系恢复正轨，要不我就搬走。”Charles说到这里颤抖了一下，他的目光落在Erik的胸口上。“我知道McCoy医生找你谈了，我也知道我们俩之间绷得很紧，但是以后我们每天嗅闻两次，早晚各一次，还有我再也 _ _不__ 睡沙发了。”

“那——”

“我说的你听明白没有？”Charles的目光再次对上Erik的，他蓝色的眼睛里充满专注和坚决，毫无商量的余地。

“是的，”Erik说，这是他自从母亲去世后头一次感觉被骂了个彻底。

Charles看上去很满意，不过他稍稍挪了挪身子。“我要问你点儿事情，我希望你如实回答我。你——”他的声音颤抖，这让Erik保持缄默更加专注地听。他看着Charles深吸一口气再次开口试图询问。“我知道我和以前不同了，但是... 你爱我么？”

Erik胃里咯噔一声。Charles带着脆弱期望的眼神在他眼里寻求答案，寻找着那个显然是他极其渴望得到的答案，Erik如同受到猛然一击。

他用力吞咽了一下，压下了突然涌上心头的厌恶之情，Erik别开眼神，试图敷衍回答。“我不确定你现在是谁。一切都不容易。”

“我理解，”Charles说，声音柔和下来，Erik希望谈话不再进行下去。很不幸，并没有。“你想解决我们之间的隔阂么？”他的声音犹豫不决，但他的双手握成拳头。“你想拯救这段婚姻么，Erik？”

Erik仍然不敢直视Charles。“我想。”他撒谎说。

Charles立刻放松下来，他松开了双手。“那么我们就一起想办法。”

 

***

 

Erik让Charles先去洗澡，不过他坚持让Erik先去，Erik抓起他的睡裤进了浴室，很高兴有时间整理思绪。

他踏进热气蒸腾的花洒中，试图找到往常的平静，可他却无法心如止水。

他被摆了一道。他知道自己对待Charles很糟糕，不过面对一个受伤，愤怒的Charles对自己完全不公平。Erik不想替他难受，但他现在的确不舒服。这本该是有趣的，而现在再也不好玩了。他更愿意纯粹把Charles看做是Shaw的Omega，这样他就更容易忘记Charles是一个有血有肉的，活生生的，有感情的人。

Erik用力搓着胸口。

他得想个办法结束整件事情。还有几周就要开学了，到那时候Erik的负担就会减轻不少。孩子们上学的时候他上班，他就不会有危险，CPS来也不会发现孩子们独自在家。他也不再需要Charles。孩子们第一天踏上校车的那一刻，他就会告诉Charles他被耍了，然后送他走，完美干净的复仇结局。

他冲掉头发中最后残留的香波，踏出浴池，擦去镜子上的水蒸气，瞪着镜中的自己，镜子中那双疲倦不堪的眼睛回望着他。他想要问问自己到底在搞什么鬼，但是不行，最好还是先集中精力到即将发生的事情上。

Erik从来没有和一个Omega在一起过，对嗅闻也几乎一无所知。他在黄片里看到过，当然，黄片里嗅闻通常会引发火爆撩人的性爱(译注: backbreaking, kinky sex)，不过他也知道黄片不全是真的。在他模糊的高中卫生课记忆中，还有他最近浏览的网页，以及McCoy医生的解释，与其说嗅闻是性感的，不如说是一种互相慰藉的亲密举动。他并不期待，但他能搞定。今晚，他会用嗅闻抚慰Charles，做做样子敷衍了事，然后则尽可能找理由推辞，仅仅照着做点儿不让他再指责他。Charles发威的时候，相当吓人，出乎意料。

他刷了刷牙，对这个计划胸有成竹，接着看了看胡茬还不多，还能撑一天就也没费心刮胡子。等到他穿上睡裤，才发现自己把衬衫落在卧室了。耸耸肩，他踏出浴室，经过客厅走进卧室，边走边擦着头发。

Charles在叠衣服，Erik走进来的时候，他抬眼瞥了一眼。他的目光锁在Erik光裸的胸膛，手中的T恤衫不慎滑落。他的脸红了，扯开目光，捡起衬衫，盯着它专心致志地把它重新叠好，Erik不禁笑起来。

“淋浴可以用了，”他说，Charles被他的声音惊到，他更好笑地看着Charles的样子。

“谢谢。我很快回来。”他拿起自己通常穿的那套Erik的睡衣裤，走向门边，接着他停下脚步，转过身，拿起他刚刚叠好的T恤衫扔给Erik。“穿件衣服。”

Erik笑得更开心了。“是的，亲爱的。”

Charles哼了一声，离开了，朝屋里喊，“还有把衣服叠完！”

Erik的笑容僵住了。他心想着不理Charles的要求，又觉得这样做有点儿贱，便推开那个想法，开始好好叠衣服。他叠得一时尽兴，很高兴看到自己叠得比Charles更整洁高效。然后他开始把Charles叠好的衣服重新叠起来，这时Charles回到屋里。他看见Erik在重叠衣服，咕哝了一句强迫症(译注: OCD)，然后把衣服和用过的浴巾丢进洗衣篮里，力气大了点儿。

“嗯，”Charles双手掐腰说。“我们该怎么做？”Erik立刻看出来他的冷静是假装的。他双手掐腰仅仅因为他在颤抖。

Erik站起来，将衣服放到抽屉里，故意拖延时间。“我们，额，通常坐着嗅闻。”是的，听起来不错。不需要搞得性感。“你喜欢那样。”

Charles皱皱眉，但并没有问什么，Erik暗自庆幸，松了口气。他关好抽屉，穿过房间，靠着床头板坐下来。

Charles只是站在那里看着他，他潮湿的头发落在额头上，这让他看起来甚至比平常更漂亮，更年轻了。

Erik等待着，感觉有点儿尴尬。这是Charles的主意，那他还在犹豫什么？或许他能躲过这一次。“Charles，要是你感觉不舒服——”

“不。”Charles打断说，他挑起眉头，神情坚定。“一定得嗅闻。”他从床尾爬上床，朝着Erik爬去，但他在Erik的脚边停了下来。

Erik小心地盯着他看，但他并没有动，仅仅咬着嘴唇，瞪着Erik的脚踝。“过来，”Erik试探地说。Charles抬起眼看着他，仍然没有动。Erik拍拍身体两侧的床，重复说，“来这儿。”

Charles重新朝他爬过去，四肢撑在Erik身体上方，而Erik绝望地提醒着自己这完全不是件性感的事。Charles很小心不碰到Erik，不过他们现在离的如此近，Erik不自主地仰头示意。“来吧。”

Charles又靠过去一点儿，差点儿失去平衡。

“太诡异了，”他说，恰好应了Erik的想法。提前没说一声，他跪了起来，又向前挪到了一下，跨坐在Erik的大腿上。他的身体温暖结实，他的腰臀和大腿和Erik修长的身体贴在一起。“这样行么？”

“行。”Erik听到自己有些奇怪的声音。“很好。”

Charles小心翼翼地将双手放在Erik的胸口。他的弯下腰的时候，头发刷过Erik的脸颊，Erik感觉到Charles的呼吸加快，呼吸拂过他敏感的脖颈。Erik一动不动，最终Charles放慢了呼吸，他深长地嗅闻着，紧密地贴在Erik身上。Erik僵住了，他将双手放在Charles的腰臀，阻止他更亲密地靠近。

“你能闻到什么嘛？”Erik问，寻思着此时此刻会不会是他的谎言拆穿的时刻。

“几乎闻不到，”Charles回答道，他的声音深沉。“但是我能问出来是Alpha。”他又深吸一口气，他的鼻尖轻触Erik的皮肤。

Erik一直用嘴呼吸着，并且浅浅地吸着气，但Charles近在咫尺，他很难做得到，他试探地嗅了一口。他抓紧了Charles的腰臀。上帝啊，那气息诱惑着他去吸入更多，他一定是疯了，因此他小心翼翼地假装深呼吸，用嘴呼吸，吐在Charles的皮肤上。

Charles更加放松了，现在他更像一具尸体躺在Erik身上。他继续嗅闻着Erik，他的鼻尖摩挲着Erik的颈窝，Erik用力吞咽了一下，希望自己的身体没有反应。已经很久没有人像这样抚摸他了。

最终，Charles拉开了距离，满眼水汽地眨眼看着Erik，张着嘴。

“谢谢，”他嘟囔着，他的视线慢慢清晰，就像一个长夜宿醉，逐渐清醒的人一样。

Erik不得不让双手服从于自己。它们不想离开Charles的腰臀，想要仍然抓着他。他强迫自己松手，Charles笨拙地从他身上爬下来，他的脚险些擦过Erik明显肿胀的下体。Charles的情况也差不多，Erik并不惊奇。即使他们不是伴侣，他也没有实实在在嗅闻，一个Omega跨坐在一个Alpha身上，也只会有一个结果。

Erik看着Charles在被子下边躺好，把被单拉上来，接着他自己也把被子拉上来盖好，并且尽可能在他和Charles之间留出足够的空间。他揉着脸将指间插入发丝，想要搞明白自己到底在搞什么鬼。

Charles转过身面对他。“晚安，Erik。”他蓝色的大眼睛充满希望。

Erik转过身背对他，用能力关掉了床头灯。

这么久以来他头一次强迫自己回复，“晚安，Charles。”

他发誓听到了Charles的回应的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一本正经，温和，坚强的查查十分迷人哒~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

Erik缓慢地从梦中醒来，感觉这么多年以来从未如此放松。被窝比往常更温暖，还有一股诱人的气息萦绕在空气中，一股甜甜的、温馨的的味道，就像是出去一整天之后回到家时的味道。Erik不由自主地挪动四肢，圈住那股完美气息的源头，将它拉近。他将脸颊埋进那人的皮肤，深吸了一口，鼻尖斯磨着他柔软的短发。上帝啊，那气息闻起来太棒了。他可以在这呆上一整天，不，甚至是永远，他又深深吸入一口气，突然在那下面一股奇怪的味道引起他的注意，他皱了皱眉，虽然那股味道被隐藏在甜美的气息之下，但它仍然在那里挑衅着他。那味道像是...

 

Erik猛然推开，马上松开Charles。Charles翻过身来，睡眼朦胧的，不过他的嘴角勾起一个心满意足的弧度。“早上好，”他说。

 

Erik木讷地瞪着他。门口传来的敲门声拯救了他。

 

“爸爸！沙发上没有人了！他离开了么？”

 

Charles立刻坐起身来，跳下床，冲到门边。Lorna站在门口，抬着头望着他，不过Erik说不出来她看到Charles还在这里是开心还是难过。“我以为你走了。”

 

“不，甜心，”Charles说，蹲下身。“我永远不会离开你们。”

 

Erik的双手紧紧抓住床单。

 

“你饿了么？”Charles问她，她点点头。“我们来给你做点儿东西吃。”

 

他能听到他们聊天声渐渐消失，但他的目光落在Charles躺过的地方。

 

Charles闻起来像是家，像是衣物清洁剂和廉价香波，还有柠檬清新剂。但最重要的是，他闻起来像Erik，他无法抗拒的Omega的香气混着Erik自己浓烈的Alpha弗洛蒙。Shaw的痕迹只剩下一点点，埋在重重气息之下，Erik的胃里翻腾了一下。

 

他强迫自己起床，机械地穿上衣服。他走到厨房停下来，发现Wanda已经被罚坐了。

 

Charles站在灶台边炒鸡蛋，“你上班之前吃饭么？”

 

“不了，”Erik说，声音出乎意料地有些刺耳。

 

Charles轻微地畏缩了一下，Erik差点儿没看见。

 

“我晚上回来吃饭，”他说。Charles没说什么，不过Lorna高兴地举着双手欢呼，“Yay!”

 

Erik离开了家，爬上Magneto，只是在里边坐着呆了一会儿，脑袋靠在方向盘上。一切都要失控了。

 

该死的他到底在搞什么？

 

喷出白烟拒绝启动。他咬着牙又试了一次，终于在第三次尝试时，卡车咆哮着启动了。

***

孩子们反抗着Charles的新规定，但是Erik发现他们渐渐屈服了，看不了电视，没有甜点吃戳到他们的软肋。不过不仅这些。他看到在Charles的表扬他们时得意的样子，还有当Charles对他们说“做得好！”还有“我太骄傲了”时，他们兴高采烈的样子。Erik讨厌承认这方法有效，不过它效果显著。

经过多次催促之后，他给了Charles使用笔记本的权力和网上银行账户，很快，他的“重要文档” (译注: important document) 文件夹里开始出现满是计算的电子表格，他甚至都不能理解。

睡前故事时间也成了日常传统，而甚至是Charles告诉孩子们该Erik给他们读故事了，他们也都不同意，嚷着说Charles讲得更有好玩儿，更有意思。Erik的自尊心受到极大损伤，不过他不介意坐在一边让Charles再负责讲一次。他坐在Pietro的床尾，微笑地看着Charles的脸颊因兴奋而泛起红晕。有时候Erik觉得自己比孩子们听得更投入。

他们早晚的嗅闻也继续进行着，而那也逐渐变得不那么尴尬了，Erik仍然确保自己尽可能浅浅地呼吸。就算Charles察觉到，他也没有说什么。

有天晚上，Erik甚至把Magneto的车钥匙交给了Charles，他有些担心和关切，可是Charles哼了一声，爬进卡车，第一次尝试就启动了卡车。

“侥幸而已，”Erik面无表情地说，Charles笑了起来，笑声轻快悦耳。

他满载而归，买了肉蛋以及各种新鲜蔬菜，他让孩子们帮忙把它们拿进家。Pietro不肯，结果被罚了坐，不过Erik看见了Wanda和Lorna听从Charles的指挥。

等到放好了食品之后，Pietro的罚坐时间也到了，Charles把孩子们安顿在客厅的沙发上，坐在电视前。

“我想让你们呆在这里看史努比，等我和你们爸爸做好饭，好么？”

“什么？”Erik说，同时Lorna高兴地欢呼，“好哒！”史努比是她的最爱。

Charles转过身面对着Erik，脸上挂着那个愈加熟悉的固执的神情。

“我们去做饭。”

“我们？”

Charles抓着他的胳膊，令人惊讶地强有力，把Erik拽进厨房。“我不懂怎么做饭。你也不知道怎么做饭。我觉得最好的办法就是我们一起搞明白。”

Erik觉得这是个不靠谱儿的计划，不过Charles已经开始动手了。“在家做饭不仅健康，而且还能省钱。”他打开冰箱门，开始找食材。

“好吧，”Erik说，尴尬地站在那里，不知道要做什么。

“请你把马铃薯去皮，”Charles说，好像感觉到Erik的想法一样。“它们放在流理台上。”

Erik看见一个袋子，决定还是过去削土豆皮。毕竟学学做饭可能有帮助。他撕开包装袋，从抽屉里拿出一把刀。Charles来到他旁边，拿着鸡胸肉和花椰菜。

Charles深吸一口气。“没什么大不了的。”

Erik哼了一声表示同意，拿起第一个马铃薯。

他小时候削过马铃薯皮，而那时候他妈妈会温柔地责备他把马铃薯连皮带肉削去太多了。想到这一点，他便小心翼翼地开始削皮，随时调整角度和力度直到恰到好处。等到他开始削第三个马铃薯时，他的手已经离开刀了。他的能力甚至比他的双手更精准。

他发现Charles在他身边停了下来。刚刚他在切花椰菜，而他现在就盯着Erik的刀看，嘴唇轻启。Erik试图不去在意，不过Charles落在他身上的目光的重量让他难以忽略，出于某些原因，他越削越快，让削皮刀在空中毫无必要地翻来覆去。

Charles开心地笑了起来。“太神奇了。”

Erik仍然盯着马铃薯。“是么？”

“简直难以置信。”Charles的声音充满真诚。Erik瞥了他一眼，看见Charles的鲜红的嘴唇勾出一个微笑。“你觉得我们能教Lorna那样做么？”

“你是在暗示我该让我六岁的女儿玩刀么？”

“当然不是！”Charles说，澄清误会。Erik没说话，保持一副波澜不惊的样子。“哦... 哦！那是个玩笑么？你在和我开玩笑么？”

Erik没有回答，又拿起一只马铃薯。

“你在和我开玩笑。”Charles用胳膊肘推了他一下。“再来一次！”

“这样我开不出玩笑，”他说，不过由于某种原因，他感觉脸上火辣辣的。

Charles夸张地叹了口气，又继续切菜。“不过，说真的，她能学么？”

“我花了好几年才控制自如，不过她以后会学会的。”

“我等不及看她长大，”Charles骄傲地说。“我希望我也有能力。不一定很强大。要是能用手指射出火花就很酷了。”

“我认识有那样能力的人。”

“真的吗？我以为我在胡编乱扯。我认识她么？”

“不，”Erik说。“你还没见过她。”

“哎，”Charles说，显然有些沮丧。

Erik过了一会儿才又开口说话。“所以说，要是可能的话你愿意成为一个变种人？大多数人类不会那么说。”

Charles停下手里的活儿。“我并不想显得轻浮，或者当你们所有的遭遇不存在，但是变种真的太惊人了。你们显然是领先于我们其他人一步。我不知道... ”他低头看着案板，眉头颦蹙。“我猜我只是羡慕你。”

Erik不知道要说什么，所以他什么也没回答，只是专注于马铃薯。过了一会儿，Charles也恢复到工作中，切菜的声音充满了厨房。

“好了，”几分钟之后Charles说。

Erik从眼角瞥见Charles放下菜刀，离开案板打开橱柜找东西。他踮着脚尖伸手够，而Erik饶有兴趣地瞧着他挣扎的样子。他放下削皮刀和马铃薯，来到Charles身后，无意间注意到Charles今天穿得那件旧polo衫遮住了结合标记。

“需要帮忙么？”

Charles转头望着Erik，下唇微微翘起，几乎是撅着嘴。“我够不到量杯了。”

Erik越过Charles的肩头，轻而易举地拿到了量杯。Charles在他的下颔下面，恰到好处，他的头发划着Erik的脖子。他把量杯拿下来，放到流理台上。

“谢谢，”Charles咕哝着说，握起量杯。

Erik不是有意闻到Charles的气息，不过他离着这么近，很难抗拒他的气息。那味道如此诱人，Erik分了神，毫无意识地让他脑内一片空白。他不由自主地低下头，鼻尖摩挲着Charles耳后的发丝。

Charles突然变得一动不动，他的手攥紧了量杯。Erik深深吸入一口气，Charles慢慢将头转向一边，露出更多肌肤。Erik又深吸了一口气，依偎着Charles，而Charles也任其求取，放松地靠着Erik，整个身体都依在Erik身上。

烤炉的铃声突然响彻厨房，惊醒了两人。Erik猛地向后跳了一步，摇晃着头，清理着占据他头脑情迷意乱的思绪。Charles的后颈红了起来，Erik寻思着他苍白的皮肤上的那片红晕会延伸到哪里，Erik好不容易稳住了自己，切断了那条思绪。

Charles转过身对着Erik，他的脸颊和脖子一样红润，他的目光低垂，盯着地板。Erik觉得这般害羞的Charles和他最近渐渐熟悉的小辣椒Charles大相径庭，突然他再一次意识到自己是多么不了解Charles。

“要知道，你可以随时嗅闻我，”Charles说，目光小心翼翼地躲避着。

“但是或许你能给我点儿提示？”

“当然可以，”Erik说。感觉自己说的还不够，他又加了一句，“抱歉。”

Charles最终抬起头望着他，嘴边挂着一个羞涩的微笑。“不用道歉。我很高兴。”那个微笑延展开来。“我很高兴你想要嗅闻我。”

“好吧。”Erik急忙回到马铃薯边。“我要把那些都削完。”

“好，”Charles说，拿起量杯。“我要做点儿柠檬沙司。但愿成功。”

Erik点点头，接着他们都回到工作中，肩并肩地站在沉默中，却并不感觉尴尬。

食物并不是最棒的。土豆泥的牛奶放多了而盐却不够，浇在花椰菜和鸡肉上的柠檬沙司有点儿苦，Wanda不愿意在大家吃饭的时候老实坐着，结果被罚坐了两回。不管怎么样，这一顿是Erik长久以来吃过最棒的晚餐。

***

开学的第一天，闹钟6:30响了起来，Erik拍关了闹钟，把脑袋埋进枕头。他听见Charles在他旁边一边呻吟一边偷笑。至少他们一起遭罪。一只手覆上了他的后背，他惊得弹了一下，不过他让自己放松下来，Charles挪动到他身边将脸凑近他的脖子嗅闻起来。他知道Charles仍然不能闻到什么，要不他会知道Erik闻起来不太对劲儿，不过Charles似乎喜欢嗅闻本身。Erik翻过身来，他把Charles推到一边，又拉近怀里，紧紧抱住，将脸贴近Charles的脖颈。

Erik得承认他喜欢那味道。每一天，Charles的气息越来越像他，而越来越不像那个他不愿提起名字的人，那让人感觉安心。Erik提醒自己，这只是简单的生物学现象。任何一个Omega和他的伴侣分开太久，他都需要吸引其他Alpha才能确保他能够得到他们的保护。而Erik又怎么会拒绝生物学呢？

“我们得去给孩子们准备准备，”Charles咕哝说，但他并没动，在Erik的怀抱里让他心满意足。至少不是只有Erik喜欢。

“爸爸！”门外传来一声抱怨的叫声，Erik轻轻地搬开他纤长得令人惊讶的四肢。

“我们起床吧。”

Charles不情愿地点点头，拖着身子从床上起来，他们安静地各自穿好衣服，接着大开房门，发现今天门外是Pietro。

“开学很兴奋吧？”Charles问，整个早餐Pietro都咿咿呀呀说个不停。Wanda和Lorna也都很兴奋，Erik看着Charles相当娴熟地照顾他们，说服Wanda和Lorna坐好，有惊喜要给她们看。

“Ta-da！”他说着，拿出两条发带给她买看，一条深绿色，另一条是红色。“戴上这个怎么样？”

女孩儿们睁大了眼睛，高兴地看着发带，为了争抢着第一个扎头发差点打起来，然后Charles告诉她们用石头剪刀布来决定，结果Wanda赢了。虽然Charles梳得不太灵巧，不过他成功给她梳好了一个高马尾辫，然后系上红色的发带。他给Lorna也扎好头发，她淡绿色的头发衬着深绿色的发带十分显眼。

两个姑娘立马跳起来冲进浴室，在镜子前面欣赏新发型，Erik听到她们一路上高兴的说话声。

Pietro皱着眉，不过Charles看着他眨眨眼睛，从他的口袋里掏出一辆玩具车。“这个给你。”Pietro以Erik见过最快的速度飞奔过去，Erik笑了，他不知道自己是因为儿子愈加强大的能力而笑，还是因为Charles能轻易让孩子们手舞足蹈(译注: had them dancing in the palm of his hand)而开心。

“顺便说，”Charles随意地说，他站起身掸了掸裤子上的灰尘。“我给学校打了电话告诉他们我们今天不需要校车来，因为我们今天自己送孩子上学。”

“你说真的？”Erik问。

Charles胆怯地笑了一下。“嗯，反正校车也不会来了，所以我们真没别的办法了。”

Erik寻思着，此时此刻是不是只有孩子们在Charles的掌心舞蹈。

***

在门口简简单单看着孩子们进校门还不能满足Charles，Erik叹了口气，跟着他走进学校，他一手牵着Pietro，一手牵着Wanda。

“我们现在在干嘛？”Erik问。

“找人，”Charles说，Lorna紧紧贴着他身旁。“啊！她在那里！”他冲着走廊另一端的那人挥手——

Moira MacTaggert。那个曾经威胁Erik要夺走他的孩子们的女人。Erik的Alpha本能不经常显露，不过对他来说她就是危险，他绷紧了身子看着她走近。

他瞠目结舌地望着她把Charles拉入一个拥抱。“见到你太高兴了！”

Charles一定容光焕发。“我只想亲自谢谢你。我用了你和那本书上建议的方法，尽管还在进展中，不过我很乐观。”

“太棒了，”她说，接着她叫了每个孩子的名字和他们打招呼，冲他们和善地微笑。最后，她绷着脸说，“Erik。”

“MacTaggert，”他回了一声，和她的语气一样冷淡。他不知道这个Beta女人到底对Charles和他的孩子们做了什么，并且很烦躁，他们友好地聊着天就像好朋友一样，而他全程咬着腮帮子。

他好不容易等到他们回到Magneto之后，眯起眼睛盯着Charles。“刚刚那是，”他努力平静问道，“怎么回事？”

Charles困惑地皱起眉头。“你怎么心烦意乱的？”

他的脸色突然柔和下来。“哦，Erik，我知道没有孩子在家你会觉得孤独，不过学校——”

“不是这个。那个女人。MacTaggert。她是怎么回事？”

“哦，”Charles说。“嗯，她那时候来家访，看到我管不住孩子，所以他给我一本育儿书，事实证明很有帮助。所以我打给学校要了她的电话谢谢她，然后我们聊了聊，接着我们就像一见如故。从那个时候她就一直给我建议。”

Erik脑中的咆哮声渐渐平息，但是并未完全驱散。“我不知道这回事。”

Charles耸耸肩。“说实话，Erik，我以为你并不关心。”

“我当然关心。”Charles看着他，脸色严肃起来，足以让Erik感觉自己变得渺小。

他的确看着像是不关心。他偷偷把孩子们塞给Charles，然后逃去上班，想都没想过他们要单独在家等他就去参加变种人活动中心的集会。即使他在家，他也没有尽起足够的责任，他让孩子们到处乱跑，然后就大声批评他们，吓得他们不敢吱声。Charles在过去的几周里为孩子们所做的比Erik几年做的还多。突然他的眼里一阵刺痛感，他试图眨掉。

“Hey。”Charles将手放在他的肩头，尽管触摸轻柔，但那依旧足以让Erik感觉踏实。“我知道你也不容易。我愚蠢的事故让我们的生活翻天覆地，为此我很抱歉。但是现在我有了这个机会，我想让一切变好。”他捏了捏Erik的肩膀。“我们能做到的对吧，Erik？我们两个人，一起来？”

Erik看着他，仔细地看着他，他眼中流露出真诚，脸颊上散布着雀斑以及勾起希冀弧度的红唇。

“是啊，”Erik说。“我们一起。”

Charles冲着他咧嘴笑起来，自然而开朗的笑容，那是Erik从未见过的神情，那让Erik揪紧的心一下子放松开来，他重获呼吸了。

他伸出手拉了拉Charles身上那件廉价灰色衬衫领口。衬衫的领子又宽又大，显然已经过了使用期了，他一动胸口就露出一小块皮肤。“我今天十点半之后才上班，”他说。“我们去给你买点衣服怎么样。”他顿了一下，马上补上一句，“当然是在你的预算里的话。”

Erik不知道是否有可能，不过Charles笑得更开心了。

他们最后到了Target*，尽管Erik无数次期望他特别有钱给Charles买一些名牌货，不过Charles似乎对挂在那里的衣服很满意。有一会儿，Erik找不到了Charles，他寻遍了整个男装区，结果在儿童区找到了Charles，他查看着儿童服装的价格标签，嘴里喃喃道，“Mutant and Proud.”

他拿起一件，冲Erik挥了挥。“这个多可爱啊？”

“是挺可爱的，”Erik承认道，“不过我觉得我们还是不要超出预算。”

Charles夸张地嘟起了嘴，然后把衬衫放了回去。“天啊，我的天啊。我老公几周就变得这么负责了。”

“多亏某人啊，”Erik回嘴。Charles笑了起来，最后又回去给自己买衣服。他挑了几件衬衫和牛仔裤，Erik跟着他进了试衣间，坐在椅子上掏出手机。不出所料没有新信息，因此他去查看了一下邮箱，看见一封来自Theresa的邮件，是有关融资来源的更新。他看得十分专注，以至于没有听见开门的声音，也没听见Charles走出来的步伐声，直到一双脚出现在他的视线里，以及有人用力地清清嗓子。

他抬起头看见Charles站在他面前，光着脚，穿着合适的牛仔裤，勾勒出双腿的线条；蓝色的T恤突显着他有力的肩膀，手臂的弧度，还有他锁骨的浅窝。Erik无可救药地盯着他，上下打量着他，目光无法集中在一处，从腰臀看到大腿又回到领口。

“怎么样？”Charles稍有不安地问道。“我觉的像这样的会不错，对么？”

“是的，”Erik试图说话但声音却十分虚弱，他又重复了一遍，“是的。”

“太好了，”Charles说，摇晃着身子。“那么我就拿几件这个款式不同颜色的衣服。”

Erik点点头，不太信任自己的语言能力。

他们结账的时候，那位瘦小的老夫人一面扫着条码一边朝他们甜甜地笑了一下。“你们找到所有需要的东西了吗？”

“是的，”Charles回答道，他脸上露出一个和她一天甜蜜的笑容。“我确信都买齐了。”

等到他们离开商店，Erik才想起来这是他决定告诉Charles真相的日子。他偷偷斜眼瞥了一眼愉快地走在他身边的Charles，他仰着头，凝望着碧蓝的天空。脸上挂着心满意足的神情。

或许真相可以再等等。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【PS】上次译注里面又忘记介绍time-out了，time-out是国外一种流行的孩子犯错或者不听话时的惩罚方式，time out是指“暂停，中止”的意思，而这种惩罚方式大概就是小孩犯错误之后，家长会把他们领到固定的小凳子或者楼梯那里一个人罚坐，也有罚站的，惩罚时间过后家长也不会再责备孩子。  
> *处，Target是指美国塔吉特百货公司，是美国一家普遍的大型连锁高级折扣零售店，类似于沃尔玛。了解更多戳：
> 
> [Target](http://baike.baidu.com/view/1089068.htm)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有点儿长哦！

接下来的几周，Erik回到家里看到的景象让他无以言表。

有一天，他走进家门发现Charles坐在沙发上，Lorna坐在他的腿上，他们俩正专心地读着书。Lorna认真地读着每个单词，她抬起头望着Charles期待他的称赞，一脸神采奕奕的样子。Wanda和Pietro在旁边，跪在茶几旁在作业本上潦草地涂写着。Pietro仰着小脑袋，铅笔敲着本子。他站起身，把作业本拿给Charles。他等着，虽然有些不耐烦，但他并没有说什么，也没有跳上沙发引起Charles的注意。Charles给Lorna读完最后一个词之后转向了他。

“你遇到什么问题了么？”

“第七题你能帮我么？”

“我们该说什么？”

“请你，”Pietro低下头加了一句，Charles揉了揉他银白色的头发。

Erik感觉一阵眩晕。

还有一天，Erik回到家里看见MacTaggert坐在他的扶手椅上，和Charles一起喝茶。茶叶是最近被加进他们的购物单里的，Charles说喝茶让他舒心，因此尽管Erik不在乎，但他也没有反对把茶叶添近他们的预算里。

“欢迎回家，”Charles说。

“Erik，”MacTaggert和他打招呼，比起开学那天，她的语气没那么冰冷了。

Pietro和Lorna坐在地板上画画，而Wanda却不见踪影。Erik正想问她哪儿去了，就看见她从厨房里走进来，手里拿着一盒牛奶。她看见了Erik，不过并没对他说什么，而是朝MacTaggert走去，高兴地对她说，“这是你要的牛奶，MacTaggert小姐。”

MacTaggert温和地笑着接过牛奶。“谢谢你，Wanda。”她往茶杯里倒了点奶，然后将牛奶盒还给她。

“你能把它放回冰箱里么，Wanda？”Charles问，她热切地点点头。她的身影消失在厨房里，等到她再次出来时，她最终扑到Erik怀里。

“爸爸，你看到了吗？今天我是女主人！我要好好招待我的客人！”

Erik轻微挑起眉头，不过他仅仅说了一句，“是啊，你真棒。你是个不错的女主人。”他十分确定要是两个月前他让Wanda给他拿牛奶，她会一脚踢在他的小腿上。

MacTaggert依旧微笑着。“我非常开心。你的家人十分热情好客。”

Erik的家人... 热气好客？

MacTaggert那晚甚至留下来吃了晚饭，她挑着眼眉饶有兴致地看着Charles和Erik一起做饭，他们和谐地配合看起来像是一台运作良好的机器。

“很美味，”她尝了一口意面之后说，她的脸颊闪着光芒，Charles冲Erik眨了下眼睛。

自那以后，他回家的时候经常看见Moira来拜访。

还有一天，他回到家里发现客厅里没人，困惑中他突然听到后院传来一声尖叫。他绕过房子来到后院，看到眼前呈现的一幕他止住了脚步，藏在一边。Charles手里握着一只秒表，Pietro站远处的树下。

“开始！”Charles大叫一声，Pietro飞快地变为一团模糊，他的速度比Erik之前见过的都要快，随即就出现在院子对面树下。“6.8秒！”Charles冲他喊了一声。“棒极了！”

Lorna坐在Charles脚边，她的小手也没闲着，Erik知道她在做什么，他能感受到她手中金属的运动和变形。她拽了拽Charles的牛仔裤，给他展示，那是一只金属制成的歪歪扭扭的四脚生物。

“哦！”Charles听上去兴奋极了。“这是什么，我亲爱的？”

“小狗，”她害羞地说。“我想要一只小狗。”

Charles理了理她卷曲的发丝。“或许以后某一天。”她点点头又注意力又回到金属上，再次改变它的形状。

“Wanda！”Charles朝院子对面喊了一声。“用那个球试试！”

“好的！”她回复道。“准备好了吗？”

Charles冲她挥挥手，她眯起小小的眼睛，集中精神。一团红色的火花闪过之后那个球不见了，过了一会儿什么也没有发生。然后突然，一道红光，那个球重新出现在Charles面前，掉在地上。

“你成功了！”Charles喊道，Wanda猛地朝他跑去。

“我成功了！”她扑进Charles的怀里，差点撞到他，他抱住她转着圈，开心地笑着。Pietro也飞快地加入他们。

“简直太惊人了，”他说，Wanda的脸上红了起来。

万种心情溢满心间，Erik感觉胸腔中已无法容纳。他的孩子们太棒了。作为一个变种人父亲，他从未感觉如此自豪。但却是那个相当像人类的Charles，鼓励他们运用自己的能力。

这就像是给他当面一记耳光。

至少他有变种人活动中心。他会让那变为现实，然后他就有一样东西可以给予他的孩子们。一个可以接纳他们，让他们做自己的地方。一个可以让他们学习成长，和其他变种人接触的地方。

Erik知道这些年他没有给予他们太多。而这是他弥补他们的机会。

接下来的一周事情进展地太完美，结果那个电话让还在外上班的Erik根本措不及防。他立刻认出是家里的电话号码，他向客户道了歉接起电话。

“Charles？”

“Erik，”电话里传来Charles惊慌的声音。“Erik，我需要你回家。家里发生了可怕的事。”

恐惧占据了Erik的胸口。“你还好么？孩子们还好么？Charles，怎么——”

“Wanda在学习弄上了Lorna。她冲她用了能力，Erik。拜托，求你快回来吧。”Charles听上去好像崩溃了一样。“我很抱歉你还有工作，不过——”

“去他妈的工作，”他说着，开始收拾东西。“我这就回来，Charles。我马上就回去。”

Erik像个疯子一般飞驶回家，不过要是有谁能发疯一般地、娴熟地开车还能平平安安的，也就只有Erik了。

他到家时，吃惊地看到Moira蓝色的轿车停在他家门前，不过他没有再费心思想，而是急切地冲进家门。

他第一眼见到的是Charles，他向前微弯肩膀，双臂环着自己，就好像支撑自己不要崩溃。他满脸泪痕，那一幕让Erik揪紧了心。

“Erik，”他声音颤栗地说。“谢天谢地。”

Erik不知道自己为什么要那么做，但他张开了双臂，而Charles也没有任何犹豫，穿过客厅立刻扑进Erik的怀抱。他将脸颊埋在Erik的颈窝，滚烫的泪水落在Erik的皮肤上。Erik用一只手上下安慰着Charles的后背，紧紧地环着他，想要让他平静下来。

Moira也在，她别过目光给予他们隐私。Pietro安静地坐在沙发上，张大着眼睛看着一切。

“Charles，你能告诉我发生什么了吗？”Erik贴着Charles的耳边问道，努力不要让Charles被吓到。

Charles拉开了点距离，徒劳地擦着眼睛。“他们在等校车... ”他的声音低了下去，抽着鼻子。

Moira看见他挣扎的样子，接过话来。“Lorna不停地说着她给你做的金属小狗，Erik，然后Wanda就一次又一次地告诉她要她闭嘴，我很抱歉，我应该预料到的，但我没有。Wanda从她手里射出许多红色的火花，然后Lorna一下就安静了。”

Erik胃里咯噔一声。“Lorna还好么？”

“她被吓到了，不过几分钟之后她又能正常说话了，她还说自己没受伤。我带他们回了家，不过如果你觉得我们该带她去医院也可以。我确信McCoy医生很愿意看一看。”

Erik摇了摇头。“谢谢你，Moira，谢谢你做的一切，不过这样的事情已经不是第一次发生了。”Erik清晰地记得上次事故的经过。他甚至几个小时之后都不能去学校。“没有什么后遗症。如果她说不舒服，明天我会带她去医院的。”

Moira松了口气。“那... 那真是太好了。”她将手放在Charles的背部，上下安抚着。“这件事我很抱歉，Charles。我很抱歉让你吓着了。”

“不，不，”Charles说着，泪水依旧顺着他的脸颊滑落。“谢谢你把他们带回来。”

“那么我走了，”她说。“要是他们明天不来上学通知我一声。”

她临走之前，Charles抱了抱她，对她耳语说，“谢谢你。”

“谢谢，”她离开的时候Erik也重复了一句，她微笑着对他点点头。

Charles终于冷静下来了，尽管仍有眼泪会不时地滚落。“上帝啊，Erik。要是她真的气急眼了，她只要许愿让Lorna的心脏停止跳动，然后呢又会发生什么？”他的呼吸急促起来。“她可能会——”

“Charles，”Erik努力坚强地说。他并不是经常在意像是Alpha本能这类事，不过他面前有个Omega无助地哭泣，他的儿子面色苍白地坐在沙发上，而他需要大家知道一切都在掌控中，他能让他们安全。他一只手梳理着Charles的蓬松的乱发，轻柔地摩擦着他的头皮。“那种事没有发生，Charles，以后也不会。”

Charles似乎放松了下来，他颤抖着深吸一口气，循着Erik的触摸。

“我把Lorna安排在我们的卧室里，她睡着了，”他告诉Erik。“Wanda在楼上。你能和她谈谈么？”

“是的，我会和她谈的，”他说。“Hey，Pietro，”他叫道，让他儿子注意。“我和你姐姐谈话的时候，你能帮我照看一下Charles么？”

“交给我吧，”他说着，从沙发上跳下来，来到Charles身边，显然很高兴有任务而且非常认真。

Erik上了楼，试图整理好思绪。虽然距离上一次事故已经有一年了，不过这并没有让事情变得容易。他知道孩子们一直打打闹闹，伤到对方，但是这要比刮伤膝盖更加严重。处理变种人能力问题是一件全新棘手复杂的事情。

Wanda坐在自己的床上，蜷缩成一团。Erik坐了下来，将手轻轻放在她的背部。他们静静地坐了一会儿，不过Wanda首先打破了沉寂。

“你生气了么？”

“我很失望，”Erik说，Wanda从胳膊上抬眼偷偷看他。

“对不起。”

“你应该向Lorna道歉，不是我。”Erik轻柔地挪开她的手臂，这样他可以直接看着她的眼睛。“发生了什么，Wanda？你为什么这样对你妹妹？我看到的是你在欺负她。”

Wanda哭皱了脸，眼泪滚落脸颊。“我没有。”

“你有，”Erik说，他的声音就像Charles教他的那样坚定。“你这样对我撒谎可不好。”

Wanda咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼地解释。“这不公平，”她说，下巴颤栗着。“你最喜欢Lorna，因为她和你一样。”

“什么？”

“她和你有一样的能力，你最喜欢她！”

Erik低着头，对着女儿眨了眨眼睛，完全惊呆了。“Wanda，不是那样的。那根本不是真的。”

“你意识到她能做什么的时候兴奋极了，还告诉她那是多么棒，甚至还帮她学习如何使用能力，而你从来没有帮过我！”

又是一项证明他是一个失败家长的表现。对着Wanda他生不起气来。他才是该被指责的人。“Wanda，你的能力比Lorna的更加复杂。我需要更加小心谨慎。”他扭曲地笑了一下，“况且，我觉得你的能力没有极限。我不想在你还没准备好的时候就给你施加压力。”

“我是你最不喜欢的孩子，”她说着将脸藏了起来。“你喜欢Pietro因为他是男孩子，你喜欢Lorna因为她和你一样，但是不喜欢我。”

“Hey，”Erik心碎地说。“那根本不是事实。过来。”她没有动，Erik将她抱了起来，她的脑袋靠在他的肩头，他抱着她轻轻摇晃着。他不记得上一次这样做是什么时候了。他一直都是一个糟糕，冷漠的父亲。怪不得她会有这么大脾气。她渴求他的赞赏。

“我爱你，Wanda，”他说。“我为你骄傲。那天你们和Charles在外面的时候，我看见你把那个球传送走了。酷极了！”

Wanda抬起身，望着他。“你也那么觉得么？”

“酷极了，”Erik认真地重复了一句，她颤抖着笑了，擦着脸上的泪痕。“对不起我让你失望，Wanda，但是我真的很爱你。你，Pietro和Wanda对我来说就意味着整个世界，即使你们让我发疯。”

“真的么？”她问他，脸上的笑容不再颤抖。

“真的，”他说，用大拇指抹去了她脸上剩下的泪水。她紧紧拥抱了他一会儿，让自己平静下来，接着他再次开口。“Wanda，你需要为伤害到妹妹而道歉，还有为吓到Charles而道歉。你能做到么？”

她慢慢地点点头，松开了Erik，Erik将她脸上的发丝梳理好，亲吻她的额头。

她跟着Erik回到客厅，Charles紧张焦虑地走来走去，而Pietro则守在一边像是一个小骑士一样。

Charles看见他们停了下来，他的目光在他俩之间飞快地扫来扫去。Erik温柔地将Wanda领到前面，朝Charles那边推了推。“去吧。”他说。

她的双手攥着裙角。“对不起，”她说。“我做了一件很不好的事情。”

“谢谢你能道歉，Wanda，”Charles说。他蹲下身子和她一般高。“我接受你的道歉，不过我也希望你保证以后不会再这么做了。”

“我保证我不会了，”她说。

“很好，”Charles说，含着泪水冲她笑了一下。“现在给我个拥抱。”

Wanda扑进Charles的怀抱里。“对不起，爸爸。”

Charles睁大了眼睛，他抬起头望向Erik。“爸爸，”他用唇语告诉他，显然被感动了，Erik的心沉了下去。

那天晚上，Charles一上床就扑向Erik，半压在他身上，他们的双腿纠缠在一起，他的脸埋在Erik的颈窝。

Erik随着他，双手在Charles的后背上下抚摸。

“我很抱歉，我今天一团糟，”他贴着Erik的皮肤，几乎耳语着。

“你没做错什么，”Erik说，他的手在Charles的T恤衫的褶边玩弄着。“孩子们之间发生像这样的事，你第一次处理。难过很正常。”他没考虑就脱口而出。“他们真的挺磨人的，所以说别担心。”

Charles轻笑一声，温暖的呼气洒在Erik的脖颈上。“以前这种事经常发生么？”Charles问。“那我做的有没有不一样？”

Erik的手停了下来。“你处理的都很好。”

Charles点点头，他的发丝贴着Erik的胡茬。“那我... ”他顿了一下。“那我是不是变得很不一样了？之前的那个我和现在的我？”

Erik想到了在游轮上的那个Charles，醉醺醺的，骄纵而美丽，恶语相加。他又想到了那个在厨房里洗刷盘子的Charles，真诚而勤奋，把肥皂泡抹在Erik鼻尖上咯咯欢笑的Charles。他不知道哪个才是真正的Charles，不过他开始觉得该是现在这个正像帽贝一样趴在他身上的Charles，坚定不移，完美无瑕。

Erik吞了口口水，“你本身就很完美。”（译注：You’re perfect the way you are.）

Charles从Erik的颈窝里抬起头，嘴角翘起一个迷人的微笑。Erik的心脏重重地在胸腔跳动。“你这么想我真高兴。真希望我能快点儿记起以前的事。为了你也为了我自己。”

“是啊，”Erik边说着边把Charles散落在脸上的发丝向后梳理，这样他能够更清楚地注视他的眼睛。“不过不用着急。”

Charles就那样睡着了，半挂在Erik身上，但是Erik没有挪开他，他的存在和他的身躯让Erik感到慰藉。他用手臂环在Charles的腰间，紧紧地抱着他，极力驱赶所有的愧疚和困惑。现在后悔已经来不及了。

 

***

 

静谧的清晨唯有鸟儿叽叽喳喳，Erik早早地醒了，他蜷在Charles身边，鼻尖贴着Charles的颈窝。Shaw的标记咬痕历历在目。

“Mmm, ”Charles喃喃呓语着在Erik的怀里翻了个身。他的腿伸进Erik的双腿之间，接着他愣住了，整个人都绷紧了。

Erik已经几周都晨勃着醒来，不过这是头一次被Charles直接碰到。Charles睁开眼睛眨了眨，抬眼望向Erik。

“抱歉，”他脸红着说。

“没关系，”Erik说着稍稍挪开距离。“生理反应。”

Charles哼了一声。“听起来一点也不性感。”

“非常 _ _巨大__ ， _ _强烈的__ 生理反应，”Erik说，Charles哈哈笑起来，拍了他一巴掌。他在Erik的怀里换了个姿势重新躺好。

“我们还没有——”他比划一下他们俩。“这么久一次都没做过。你没事么？”

“我有手，”Erik说，而他也的确在用手。“说实话，Charles，大多时候我根本累到懒得去管。”那并不是事实。作为一个有三个孩子的单身父亲，他的性生活并不美好。他已经成了世界最迅速，最高效的手淫人士。

“哦，”Charles说。“我以为或许，你晚上出去那些天——”他摇晃着脑袋。“别理了。我很高兴不是那么回事儿。”

Erik放开Charles坐了起来，低头看着他。“你以为我背着你出去乱搞？”

Charles躲开他的目光。“我很抱歉有那种想法。我只是——起初我很难过，而且说实话，你很 _ _刻薄__ 。我们过得并不愉快，我只是做了最坏的打算。”

“我没有，”Erik坚定地说。可以形容他的词有很多，但出轨绝不是其中之一。不过对于Charles，那到底能不能称得上是出轨？更不用说，他现在所做的一切能比出轨欺骗能强多少？

“我能问问你去哪里了么？”

他的生活中只剩下变种人活动中心还和Charles没有交集了。那是他做的唯一一件自我感觉自豪的事情。Charles耐心地注视着他，没有明显强迫他，但他的嘴唇抿成一条坚决的线条。Erik明白他可以继续隐瞒此事，但他找不出这么做的理由。Charles善于精打细算，与人辩论，他会是个人才。

“我参加一些集会，”他说，“下次，我想带你一起去。”

 

***

 

接下来的一次会议在周六的晚上，Moira同意照看孩子们，因此他们把孩子们送去之后去了Theresa家。

“你觉得他们会没关系么？”Charles担心地问Erik。

Erik笑了起来。“我想问题应该是，Moira会没事么？”

他们提前一点到了Theresa家，不过已经有其他车辆停在她家门口和路边了。Erik和Charles解释过一些会议的相关内容，不过他希望今天能真正帮助向他展示他们已经做出了多少努力和准备。

“这位一定就是Charles了！”Theresa温柔亲切地说，将他拉入一个拥抱。Erik站在后边，看着她母爱备至地招待Charles。接着是Alex和Armando，他们和Charles握了握手，打趣着说很高兴Erik不再试图把他藏在暗处了。Azazel全然愉悦地看着Charles，不过Erik冲他警告地瞪了一眼，因此他也没说什么不恰当的话。Angel正和Charles攀谈的时候Logan终于出现了，溜达着进了门猛地停住脚步，上下扫了一眼Charles，那是Erik见到最多余的打量。Erik低吼了一声。

“出什么事了么？”Charles问他。

“没有，”Erik说，他看着Logan走近，眯起眼睛。“当然没事。”

“Hello，”Charles愉快地和Logan打招呼，对他露出灿烂的微笑。“我是Charles。”Erik压下想要把Charles拉回来黏在自己身边的冲动。他还不习惯看着Charles出来四处走动和他人交流。Erik发现自己不喜欢分享。

他试图提醒自己Logan无害，不过一到他和Charles交谈的时候，Erik所见的只有“Alpha”还有“威胁”。他俩攀谈的时候，Erik就站在Charles身边，像个哨兵一样守着他，尽管他看见Charles对他露出饶有兴致的眼神，但他依然拒绝离开。

介绍环节过去之后，他们在Theresa家的地下室坐下来谈论起工作事宜，那里早已被他们改造成工作室。墙上贴满了蓝图和设计图，一摞又一摞的纸张，从免税政策到彩纸一应俱全。Charles坐在圈外一点的椅子上，眉头微皱，全神贯注地聆听着，努力赶上他们计划的进度。他几乎一直保持安静，直到Armando停顿下来心算着，Charles轻而易举地说出了答案。

尽管Erik觉得会议整体进展顺利，不过他仍然担心到委员会议之前的这三周里所需要做的工作。他偷偷溜到洗手间里，等他回来的时候，他发现Charles正和成员们聊得起劲，赞叹Theresa的房子以及礼貌地询问Alex和Armando是否有孩子。满脸通红的Alex惹得大家发笑，而Erik站在门廊观望着，最近熟悉的厌恶感又一次在他胃中升腾。

“他有点出乎我的意料，”Azazel突然出现在Erik身边说，由于Erik精神高度紧张，他着实惊了一跳。“事实上，我喜欢他。你确定事故没让他伤到他的脑子么？”

“脑部扫描一切正常，”Erik说。“不过有些事可能是我判断失误。有可能。”

“哦？”Azazel挑起眉头。“永远正确的Erik Lehnsherr？”

“他不是... ”Erik尝试形容，但是所有词汇都不足以表达。“他不是我想的那样。”

Azazel哼了一声。“要知道，Erik，你可以随时告诉他。都过了几个月了，我知道你想让它就这样下去，不过告诉他也是个选择。”

Erik没有回答，他看着Logan模仿劈开大东西的动作，Charles仰起头哈哈大笑。

Azazel邪恶一笑。“你想要我来告诉他么？”

“不。”Erik知道那是开玩笑，不过他并没感觉好笑。“不用。得我来修补这一切。”

“我从来没和Omega处过，”Azazel继续说，他的尾巴摆了一下。“怎么样？你让他湿了么？”

Erik猛地扭过头看着他。“该死的什么鬼，Az？”他低吼道。“那他妈一点一不好笑。”

“啊。”Azazel点点头。“现在我明白了。你比我想象中陷得还深。”

“我没问你的意见，”Erik咬牙切齿地说。

“等到一切不可收拾 —— 一定会的 ——我只想你知道这都是你自找的。但凡你学会宽心松手——”

“我知道，”Erik说，他的愤怒一下消散了。Azazel是对的，他又怎么能冲他发火儿呢？

Azazel拍拍他的后背。“待到无药可救时，便是一醉方休日。”（译注：When it all goes down, let’s get drunk.）

Erik毫无幽默感地哼笑一声。

Erik和Charles是第一个离开的，他们很抱歉要去接孩子。当Erik开启Magneto的时候，卡车轰隆作响，他察觉到Charles的目光。

“怎么了？”

“谢谢你带我来，Erik。”过去的一个小时里他一直都熠熠生辉，不知怎地，到现在他灿烂的笑容也丝毫没有黯淡。“这个项目十分惊人，我希望自己竭尽所能提供帮助。”他的微笑微微淡了些，而Erik不愿意看着它流失。“我很抱歉我以为你出去喝酒乱搞，而你实际上却是为这么重要的工作努力着。你应该为你所作的一切感到骄傲。”

Erik的脸颊烫了起来，他希望晚间昏暗的光线可以遮住他脸上的红晕。“我们所有会议的详细记录Armando都发给我了，”他告诉Charles。“如果你想要，我可以给——”

Charles越过操纵杆，靠过来在Erik的嘴唇上压下一个吻。仅仅是轻轻一啄，没有别的，在Charles离开之前足够让Erik感受到他柔软的唇瓣。Charles坐回座位上，将脸转到一边。“我很愿意看看那些记录。”

“它们额... ”Erik颤抖地说，他突然变得结结巴巴。“在我的——”他压下抚摸自己嘴唇的冲动。“在我的笔记本电脑里。我——回家以后我给你看。”

“听起来不错，”Charles说，将一缕头发别在耳后。

那晚的嗅闻简直极为折磨。Erik的脑子里循环重播着那个吻，每一个细节都被他的思绪放大。Charles下唇的弧度，脸颊上染上的红晕，他移开视线时落在眸子上的发丝。

现在Charles在他怀里，在他腿上，差不多就像他们第一次嗅闻那样，Charles的双手舒适地按在Erik的胸口。将Charles从他脖子上扒下来直接索取一个吻是很容易的事。将他推到在床一次接一次地亲吻他。

不过Erik阻止了自己，他强迫自己将手仍然放在Charles的腰臀上，强迫自己就像往常一样缓慢平稳地呼吸。上帝啊，但他渴望他，Charles的触摸让他周身都为之歌唱。现在Shaw的气息依旧寥寥无几，Erik可以忽略它，假装他从未存在过。假装他和Charles真的是在高中相遇，坠入爱河，像两个相信天长地久的少年那样结合在一起。假装是Charles生育了Erik的孩子，养育他们。

假装Charles爱他。

他紧紧抱着Charles睡着了，而Charles也没拒绝。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ending for letting me translate this beautiful work!


End file.
